Haunted
by neko-nya
Summary: Dark is being haunted by something, can his bestfriend Krad help him? Note: Better if read in the dark :P Just guess the pairings, really!
1. First Haunting

Haunted  
  
First Haunting:  
  
It happened again; Dark dragged his feet down the streets towards his school half asleep. When suddenly, a pair of hands grab his shoulders from behind, Dark let out a scream and whirled around only to find his childhood best friend Krad standing there snickering.  
  
"Oi Krad, you scared the shit out of me!"  
  
"Well good morning to you too."  
  
Dark stifled a yawn, and continued walking with Krad by his side.  
  
"You look like shit, looks like you haven't been sleeping for ages." Krad commented.  
  
"Yea, feel like shit too, do I look _THAT_ bad!?"  
  
Krad smirked and nodded, "You look worse then the grim reaper himself."  
  
Dark pouted, "Take that back! I couldn't look that bad! You're mmmeeeaaannn!!!"  
  
"Is that so?" Krad put Dark into a headlock, "What if I don't want to take it back?"  
  
"Gah! Kkkrrraaaddd! Let me go!" Dark whined as he struggled to get out of Krad's grip.  
  
"Nope, too bad for you, grim reaper boy." Krad teased, still not letting the dark haired boy go.  
  
"Krad, just you wait, I'm going to get you back the second I get out of this! Damn it, stupid uniform won't let me slip out of anything!" Dark thrashed around more.  
  
"Dark-kun, Krad-kun, ohayou!" Krad turned around to see a redhead and a blue haired boy walking towards the, Dark, still stuck in the headlock recognized that voice and tried to wave.  
  
"Yo Dai-chan!" The purple haired boy waved his arm so it'd end up smacking Krad on the head.  
  
"Hey...ow...stop that before I have to walk around the school yard with you like this." Krad threatened.  
  
"Krad! You bastard, just you wait, I'll get you back!"  
  
"Err...guys...what are you doing?" Daisuke asked the pair of older boys.  
  
"Nothing." The two replied simultaneously.  
  
"You two look like a pair of love sick teenagers flirting with each other." The blue haired boy remarked as he walked pass the two.  
  
"Ah, Hiwatari-kun, wait up!" Daisuke sprinted to catch up with the boy, "I'll see you guys later!"  
  
"Why you little...hey creepy-boy, get back here!" Dark shouted as Krad shot Satoshi a glare, "Uhhh...Krad, you can let go of me now, my neck is getting sore."  
  
Krad just smiled sweetly at Dark, "How about....no."  
  
Dark started trashing around, "LEMME GO! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"  
  
Krad looked surprised, "You're actually worried about being late for class, as far as I'm concerned you're usually late for class say...three times a week?"  
  
"Shut up! It's not my fault that my alarm's screwed up!"  
  
"And I suppose it's not your fault that you threw you alarm at the wall and dumped water on it."  
  
"Let me go you foul beast!"  
  
"Who's a foul beast?" Krad tightened his grip.  
  
Dark looked around quickly, "Uhhh...that guy! That guy standing there by the hedges!"  
  
Krad looked over to where Dark was pointing and saw no one there, "Has lack of sleep made you delusional? You're starting to see things, there's no one there."  
  
"Wha? But he was standing right there!" Dark said.  
  
"Whatever, he seems to be gone now."  
  
Dark huffed, and crossed his arms, "Fine, fine, I give up already now let me go!"  
  
Krad laughed and released Dark, Dark scoffed, "It's about time..."  
  
The dark haired boy whirled around sensing someone watching him from the hedges but there was no one there. "Dark? Dark, Dddaaarrrkkk, DARK MOUSY!"  
  
Dark twirled around to see Krad looking at him funny, "What?"  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"There was-I saw-person standing-looking-hedges..." Dark stuttered.  
  
Krad put a hand on Dark's forehead and his own, "No...you don't seem to be sick..."  
  
"I'm not sick! There was someone watching us from the hedges, I swear!" Dark pointed at the hedges again.  
  
"There's no one there! Come on, I'll show you." Krad grabbed Dark by the sleeve and trudged to the hedges, "See!? No one there."  
  
Dark looked around, Krad was right, no one was there, but he couldn't help but get a chill sent up his spine at the thought of someone just watching them then disappearing.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it, you're right; I'm wrong, don't rub it in." The bell rang, Krad looked up, "Shit we're going to be late, and it's all your fault!"  
  
"My fault!? You're the one who kept me in a headlock for god knows how long!" Dark complained as he ran.  
  
"What do you mean!? I'm not the person who's been seeing things!"  
  
"I'm not seeing things! I swear there was someone watching us!"  
  
"Like who? A stalker!?" Dark blew Krad a raspberry as they ran down the hallway and into the classroom.  
  
Once they got into the classroom a clipboard smacked Dark in the head, "Ow...what?"  
  
"You're both late! Go into the hallway." Said the teacher, while the student giggled in the background.  
  
"Hai, hai I get it already!" Dark huffed as he walked out of the classroom followed by Krad.  
  
"It was so your fault." Krad whispered.  
  
"As if, it's your fault!" Dark whispered back.  
  
"Ahem, as far as I'm concerned, it's both your faults so stop blaming each other, I'd hate to see such good friends such as yourselves get into a fight because of something like this."  
  
"Sensei!" Krad looked from Dark to the teacher, "Uh, yes sir, no sir."  
  
"Dark? What about you? Dark Mousy?"  
  
Dark was too busy staring at the through the window where he saw someone watching him from outside in the courtyard, Dark couldn't make out the person's face, he could only see a shadow with red eyes leering at him. Dark heard his name being called harshly and turned to answer the teacher, seconds later when he looked out the window, the figure was gone. The teacher said something to him again, "Well?"  
  
"Uhhh...no?"  
  
The teacher smacked him on the head while Krad was trying hard to stop himself from laughing out loud. The teacher crossed his arms, "I expect the both of you to stand here for five more minutes and think about what I said, understood?"  
  
"Hai." They both answered.  
  
Krad snickered, "Nice...he asked you if you were listening O'Brilliant one."  
  
Dark looked at Krad, "So that's what he asked me."

---------------  
  
After they were allowed back into class, Dark fell asleep during social studies where they were learning about other religions, and they just so happened to be learning about Christians that day. "Dark, who created this planet?" The teacher asked.  
  
Krad who sat behind Dark poked him in the neck with his ruler; Dark shot up and said, "Kami-sama!"  
  
"Very good Dark, I didn't think you were listening."  
  
Krad snickered behind him while Dark glared at him; it wasn't long before he fell asleep again. The teacher stayed in the front of the classroom asking students question from the book, he couldn't see over Dark's textbook so he didn't know that the boy was sleeping.  
  
"Dark, who paid for all our sins?"  
  
Once again, Krad poked him in with a pen, Dark called out again, "Jesus!"  
  
"Very good, Dark, what did he say while he was nailed to the cross?"  
  
Dark who was still half asleep wondered what the teacher was talking about, then Krad poked him with the sharp end of the pencil, Dark groaned, "Oww..."  
  
The class giggled as the teacher adjusted his glasses, "No...not quite, he actually said, "Lord into your hands I commit my spirit."  
  
He continued reading from the book and asked more questions when it was just about time for lunch, "Okay class, last question...Dark, what did Eve say to Adam after their second child?"  
  
Krad poked Dark again, this time he shot up and yelled, "God, if you poke that thing at me one more time, I swear, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
The class bursted out laughing as Dark looked around clueless of what he just answered, he looked behind him, even Krad was laughing, and the teacher was trying hard to hide his chuckling, just then the lunch bell rang, and most of the class rushed out to go line up for the cafeteria. Krad grabbed his obento, and Dark looked through his stuff only to come to a horrible conclusion, "I left my lunch and money at home!"  
  
Krad raised a brow as he looked at the doorway, there was a sudden mob of girls with lunches, most likely poisoned, they rushed up to the pair and started offering.  
  
"Have my lunch Dark-sama!"  
  
"No, MY lunch Dark!"  
  
"Krad-sama, do you have a lunch?"  
  
"He's mine!"  
  
"No, mine!"  
  
Dark and Krad sweatdropped, Krad made a gesture looking up, Dark nodded, they ran off as fast as they could towards the roof, they could hear the girls whining, "No, don't go!"  
  
When they reached the roof Daisuke and Satoshi were already there, sitting and enjoying their lunches, Daisuke looked at the two out of breath seniors, "What happened to you two?"  
  
"Girl-pant-lunches-pant-forgot." Dark said between breaths.  
  
"What?" The redhead asked not understanding a word Dark spoken.  
  
"He forgot his lunch and wouldn't you know it? He squealed really loud and the girls came in and you get the idea..." Krad sat down against the railing, and opened his lunch box, Dark sat beside him and stared at his food hungrily and longingly.  
  
Krad started to eat, "It's amazing how you can cook all that, Krad-kun!" said Daisuke.  
  
"Hn." Krad replied and continued eating, he was about half way done his lunch when Dark whimpered.  
  
"Why don't you go feed your lover Krad? He looks like he could starve to death any moment now." Satoshi said without looking up from his lunch.  
  
Krad glared at the blue haired boy, then he look at Dark, he ate a bit more then rolled his eyes and handed the obento to Dark, "Here, I'm not hungry anymore."  
  
Dark looked at the obento then at Krad then he hugged Krad happily, "Seriously!? Yay, Krad, you're the bestest friend a Dark could have!"  
  
"Hn." Krad said hiding his blush and looked down, he saw a black figure watching them from the courtyard, when Dark poked him he turned around and looked at the violet eyed boy, "I'm done!"  
  
"Already!? You pig!" Krad said and turned around to look at the courtyard again, no one was there. He was starting to think that Dark was right about someone watching them.  
  
"Krad! I was hungry! That doesn't mean I'm a pig!" Dark whined.  
  
"You were hungry, fine, but eating that in three seconds flat is not fine!" Krad snapped.  
  
"Stop fighting already you two lovebirds." Satoshi said packing up his lunch, Krad and Dark blushed at the comment.  
  
"Like you should be talking! What about you and Dai-chan!?" A very red Dark shot back causing both Daisuke and Satoshi to blush.  
  
Krad snickered and Dark grinned, "Did I hit a sensitive spot?"  
  
"Urusai!" snapped Satoshi.  
  
Dark snickered, Krad looked up and suddenly remembered something, "I can't walk home with you today Dark, I have to go to the library for some research."  
  
Dark nodded and grinned, "It's okay, I have to meet the teacher after school, don't worry, I'm a big boy, I can walk home alone!"  
  
Krad just laughed at the memory of Dark's screw up in class. Like Dark, Krad lived alone in the house while his parents paid for the bills, but unlike Dark, he could actually cook something decent to eat, and his house wasn't pig-styled like Dark's.  
  
"What happened?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Krad told them the story and they all ended up laughing, then the bell rang again, Dark sighed, "Back to the same old boring classroom."  
  
Krad smiled, "Not so boring anymore."  
  
Dark grinned sheepishly, "Nope, and it's all thanks to me."  
  
He didn't notice, but the figure was back and was watching him again, then it disappeared into thin air.  
  
---------------  
  
After the meeting with the teacher and promising to never pull something like that again, Dark started walking out of the courtyard, he decided to take the route to through the forest instead since he didn't feel like walking more then he had to, the sun was down already and Dark could barely see his way. _Maybe I shouldn't have taken this route...why's it dark so early?_ He felt piercing eyes set on him, _don't panic, don't freak out, it's just your imagination, you're paranoid..._ He looked around and saw pitch black, _see, nothing, absolutely nothing._ He started to walk faster unconsciously, suddenly he heard the bushes rustling and everything became deadly silent, Dark stopped and looked around, when he looked back he saw a pair of glowing red eyes approaching him at a fast pace. _Oh my god!!!_ Dark broke out into a mad dash not daring to look back, he felt ice cold wind blow against him, the next thing he knew he was back home, _thank god I'm home..._  
  
He opened the door and ran in and slammed the door shut, and locked it. He slid onto the floor leaning against the door heaving for air.  
  
"Kyu?"  
  
"Oh, With, it's you." Dark let a sigh of relief escape his mouth, "I've been having the most chaotic day of my life."  
  
"Kyu, kyu?"  
  
Dark petted With and got up, he headed to the kitchen to fix himself some dinner when all of a sudden, With was looking at the window angrily, "What's the matter With?"  
  
Dark looked at the window, there were finger prints smeared on the glass and then he heard scratching noises from outside the door. Dark gulped as he carried the angry looking With with him towards the door, he looked through the stained glass but saw no one, so he opened the door, he saw scratch marks all over the door, and suddenly, there was a big gust of wind that blew at his face. Dark slammed the door shut, eyes wide with fear as he made his way slowly into the kitchen.  
  
"It's just the wind mixed with my imagination..." He told himself more than to With.  
  
"Kyu..."  
  
Dark grabbed the left over spaghetti from the fridge and started to heat it. He went to the counter and set With down then grabbed the bowl of strawberries and gave it to the little rabbit who accepted it happily with a "Kyu!"  
  
Dark smiled and took the spaghetti off the stove, and started to eat with his pet, but then he turned around quickly and turned off the stove, he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of black shadow moving out of his sight. _What the..._ He shrugged it off and grabbed the stool and sat down to eat again. He looked at With who stopped eating his strawberries which was very unusual, "Hm? What's wrong?"  
  
"Kyu..." With spoke with a somewhat frightened voice and pushed the bowl closer to Dark before starting to eat again.  
  
After dinner, Dark was taking a shower, he looked out the fogged up glass, the bathroom was full of steam created from the hot water, Dark suddenly saw a black shadow move about and disappearing in the white steam, then there were a pair of shining red hues leering at him again. "With?" He called out, there was no reply, the red eyes just continued to stare, Dark felt himself getting goosebumps as he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He got out and the red eyes disappeared almost immediately. _That's weird...I swear With was asleep already..._

When Dark got back into his bedroom, he spotted With stretched out on his bed, asleep, 'that can't be right...wasn't he just there?' With let out a soft, "Kyu..." and rolled on to his back, _seems like he's been asleep the whole time..._ Dark crawled into the covers and soon fell asleep.  
  
In the middle of the night, violet eyes snapped open and he glanced at the clock, it was 3:30 in the morning, he groaned but he could barely make a sound, he tried to move but his body was immobilized, he began to struggle with no avail. _Shit, not again!  
_  
-----------------  
  
Nya My first horror fanfic, just telling them is easier then typing them, and I made all four boys unrelated to each other because...I wanted to nya Please give me ideas on how to make it scarier/better, unless it's on grammar. Would With be considered a rabbit!? Oh well...please review! 


	2. Second Haunting

Haunted

Second Haunting:

_No, not again!_ Dark continued struggling as he clenched his eyes shut. Suddenly he felt something crash with his mouth and something invade his mouth, Dark increase his thrashing and finally broke free of his immobility. The force that was on his mouth disappeared as quickly as it got there. Dark sat up panting, _what the hell was that? Nothing like this ever happened before..._He stayed up for the rest of the night, the next thing he knew his alarm was giving out a distressed yet static-like wake up call.

_Shit I'm going to be late!_ All thoughts on the night's events fled his mind. He got changed and ran downstairs, he grabbed an apple that was lying on the counter and ran out with his bag. While he was running, he started to eat the apple, on the way he spotted Krad who was walking calmly down the street.

"Yo! Aren't we going to be late if we keep walking?"

Krad checked his watch and gave Dark a funny look, "We still have half an hour until the bell rings and it only takes twenty minutes top to reach the school."

Dark smacked his forehead, "Damn it! I woke up earlier than I needed to, and now all I have is an apple for lunch!"

Krad pointed to the apple that Dark was eating, "You mean that one, the one you're eating?"

Dark stared at the apple, "DAMN IT! Now I don't even have a lunch!"

Krad just snickered, "I didn't think you'd get anymore forgetful than you already are. Did I mention that you look worse then yesterday? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Dark stuck his tongue out at Krad, "I'm going to starve now."

Krad sighed and reached into his bag and pulled out an obento, "You're just lucky I packed two lunches today, I had a feeling I was going have to share my lunch with you again."

Dark looked at the obento, and Krad, "Aww! You always look out for me don't you? I'm the luckiest Dark in the world with a bestfriend like you!"

Krad rolled his eyes, "You're the only Dark in the world with a brain that wouldn't even be considered a brain."

The dark haired boy huffed, as he put the obento into his bag, "Hey Krad..."

"Hm?" Krad raised a brow.

"What's that thing called again? Where you're asleep and you can't move, and people think it's caused by spirits." Dark asked.

"Sleep paralyze? Why?" The blonde looked at his friend weirdly.

"Oh yea! That's it! Uhhh...I don't know, just curious I guess..." Dark answered.

"Hm..." Krad didn't look convinced, _curiosity is a better explanation than, "I was paralyzed at night and I almost got raped by something and I think it's a ghost but I wouldn't know, I think it might be the stalker too but I have no proof. You think I'm crazy don't you?"_ Dark sighed and continued walking, Krad looked at his bestfriend, something was wrong, it wasn't hard to tell since Dark's nonstop talking mouth stopped talking.

Dark continued walking not noticing that Krad was waving his hand in front of his face until he ran into it, "Ow! What was that for?" Dark demanded while rubbing his nose.

"I've been waving my hand for some time now and you didn't notice until I smacked you on the nose. It was either my hand or the pole." Krad shrugged.

Dark looked in front of him, a few more steps and he would've walked into a pole like an idiot. "Oh..." He walked into the pole anyways, Krad raised a brow, Dark just ran into a pole that he was warned about two seconds ahead of time.

Suddenly this kid ran into Dark and tried to take his bag away, Dark tugged at it and got it loose from the kid's grip, the kid let out a, "Damn it!" And ran off.

"Uhhh...what was that about?" Dark asked, Krad shrugged and looked at the kid running off.

"He was trying to mug you, or pickpocket you, but you never keep anything in your pockets so he couldn't have stolen anything." Krad stated, Dark nodded and they continued walking.

In the classroom Dark was looking around when he spotted the boy who tried to take his bag, "Hey it's you! Kid who tried to take my bag!"

The teacher looked at Dark, "Is there a problem back there?"

"Yea! This kid tried to take my bag today!"

The kid shot up from his seat, "What?"

"You tried to take my bag on the way to school!"

The teacher apparently gave up trying to calm the boys down and waited to see which one would prove the other wrong.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did you take a good look at _my_ face when _I_ tried to take your bag this morning?"

"Ha! See, you DID try to take my bag!"

"What? I didn't say that!"

It appeared that the teacher decided on the guilty one and stood up, "Young man, I'll be seeing you after school today, Dark, please take your seat."

Dark smirked at the boy and the boy returned a scowl. In the middle of class, Dark fell asleep woke snapped out of it when the teacher asked him, "Dark, how old was this _twenty_ year old man?"

And Dark being half asleep answered groggily, "Thirteen."

The class laughed as Dark fell back asleep; the teacher looked annoyed, "Dark! Try again, how old was this TWENTY year old man?"

Dark didn't bother to look up, "I told you, thirteen!"

"Dark Mousy!"

Dark groaned, "Five more minutes..."

The class roared with laughter, the teacher was about to yell when the bell rang. Krad poked Dark several times before getting him awake, "What do you want Krad? Waking me up in this unearthly hour."

Krad sighed, "It's not an unearthly hour Dark, its noon and time for lunch."

Dark shot up, "Lunch? Where's lunch?"

"In you bag?"

"Right, I knew that."

Krad sighed, "I'm sure you did, come on, let's go already, Daisuke and Satoshi are going to be waiting."

Dark looked at him a funny look, "Wha?"

"The other two are waiting."

"Oh."

The two made their way up the stairs onto the roof, Daisuke greeted them first, "Hi! What took you so long?"

Krad looked at Dark annoyed, "This guy fell asleep in class and wouldn't wake up."

"Did you try kissing him?" Satoshi asked while eating.

Krad and Dark blushed, Dark shot back, "I bet you wake Dai-chan like that don't you?"

Satoshi replied sarcastically, "Yea, I do, lots of times!"

Daisuke blushed as he tried to hide his face, Dark laughed, "Look what you did! You embarrassed Dai-chan! There's a new meaning for redheads now!"

Krad snickered along; Satoshi just glared at the two and looked at the redhead who was as red as his hair.

Dark finished his lunch and looked out, it was cloudy and it looked like it could rain any moment then. He looked down at the courtyard to see a shadow like figure slowly making its way towards the middle of the place, its eyes never leaving Dark. _Why you..._Dark took off down the stairs towards the courtyard.

Krad yelled after him before getting up and following him, "Dark!"

When Dark reached the courtyard, he found it free of any shadow figures, Krad came up behind him, "What the hell are you doing?"

Dark didn't hear him, he looked around to find no trace of anyone standing there, the last thing he heard was "Hey! Heads up!" and "Dark!" then everything went pitch black.

--------------

Krad stared in amazement at his swirlyeyed friend lying on the floor. He was usually able to dodge in coming sports equipment with ease, but just then he was hit in the face with a soccer ball, and it wasn't even going very fast...very un-Dark like.

"What just happened?"

"He was all over the place senpai! Honest! I had to kick the ball several times just to hit him!"

"What? You had to kick it several times just to hit him?"

"Uhhh...hey, shouldn't you get him to the medical room or something?"

Krad looked at the boy then at Dark, "Yea...I think I should...good idea..."

He carried the unconscious Dark back into the building and into the nurse's room. The nurse came rushing up to him, "Oh my, what happened here?"

"He got hit in the face with a soccer ball...and a pole." He said as he laid Dark down onto the bed.

"Oh..."

Krad looked at Dark who had a scratch on his nose leveled with just under his eyes, it was bleeding slowly, "Maybe you should put a band-Aid on that or something..."

The nurse looked at him with a smile, she handed him a band-aid, "Good idea, would you like to stay with him until he wakes up?"

"Err...sure..."

"What a nice friend you are." The nurse left just like that.

_Most nurses would check for broken noses and such, she didn't even stick the band-aid on him. Why did she give it to me? I'm not the one who fainted with a bloody nose. Is she seriously a qualified nurse?_

Krad sighed and stuck the band-aid on Dark's nose; Dark moaned and turned on the bed. Krad brushed the hair out of Dark's face, looks like he hasn't slept in ages. Krad looked around; there wasn't a chair in sight, _what kind of medical room is this?_ He kneeled down by the bed and rested his head on his arms; Dark had other ideas for Krad's arm though, he grabbed one of the arms and started to hug it like a teddy bear. Krad looked at Dark who was still asleep, and tugged his arm, apparently Dark had a death grip on the arm, and soon the blonde had no choice but to give up.

Dark cuddled the arm a bit and mumbled smiling, "Mmm...vanilla...just like Krad..."

Krad blushed, _wha? Is he still asleep? I don't smell like vanilla! Do I?_ He looked at the happily sleeping Dark and smiled; he rested his head on his free arm and soon fell asleep.

-----------------

Dark woke up to the smell of vanilla, _mmm...vanilla, Krad...mmm...vanilla Krad..._his violet eyes fluttered open and he saw that he was hugging someone's arm, someone's pale arm, he followed the arm down to the owner of it, Krad. _So it IS Krad! Wait...huh? Krad?_ Krad was asleep, Dark looked at his sleeping friend and smiled, he looked around the room, _I'm in the medical room...how'd I end up here? But damn that was the best sleep I've had for awhile now._ He looked at Krad and smiled, _you're always looking out for me aren't you? The best friend a Dark could have..._he kissed the blonde's head.

The blonde mumbled a bit and his eyes opened lazily, "Wha? Dark? What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing."

Krad looked around the room and looked back a Dark then tilted his head, "Huh?"

Dark snickered, _Krad looks so cute when he's just woken up.  
_  
Krad rubbed his eyes, "Oh yea...you got knocked out by the soccer ball and I carried you here...then I must have fallen asleep."

Dark blinked, and he blinked again, _Krad carried me here? Did he know that I was hugging his arm? Did I say anything stupid? Oh god...  
_  
Krad looked at his watch, "Well, it looks like I got to class because of you."

They looked out the window where a baseball game was being held, Dark started to act like an announcer, "The ball is going back! The boy in green in going after it, he jumps, he trips and hits his head and it rolls off! It's rolling all the way back to the infield, this is a terrible day for the boy in green's team."

Krad started laughing, Dark looked at him, "What?"

Krad controlled his laughter, "Shall I repeat what you just said?"

Dark nodded, "Please do."

"The boy in green jumps, he trips and hits his head and it rolls off! It's rolling all the way back to infield." Krad snickered.

Dark laughed, "Opps, my bad, looks like his head's still on his shoulders."

The blonde looks outside, "I wonder who the umpire is."

Dark shrugged, "Who knows, he's got a mask on."

Krad asked him, "What's he wearing under his mask?"

"Err...his face?"

Krad rolled his eyes, "Nevermind. Let's go home already."

Dark froze for a moment, right now; he dreaded the word home, when they went back into the classroom to grab their bags. Dark grabbed his bag but then a fluffy white head with long ears popped out, "Kyu!"

The boys took a moment to comprehend their situation before realizing that it was With, "With! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Its head drooped and it gave a sad, "Kyu..."

Dark sighed, "Oh well, it's time to go home anyways. Hey Krad, can we not take the forest route?"

"Huh? Why?"

"No reason, just don't feel like it...hey why's there a band-aid on my nose?"

"Fine...that's where the soccer ball hit you the hardest, and the pole from this morning too, try not to get it bleeding again."

They walked down the street and when they came to a house a block or two away from Dark's Krad turned in, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Krad disappeared behind the door and Dark looked at With, "I really don't want to go home either..."

"Kyu, kyu..."

They walked home, With perched on Dark's shoulder. "What should we have for dinner? What should _I _have for dinner? You have your strawberries, I swear don't you ever get tired of eating strawberries?"

"Kyu!"

"I'm thinking...pizza..."

When the walked into the door there was a cold chill around the house, it's warmer outside. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pamphlet with the pizza menu inside he read through it, _vegetarian pizza: pepper, mushrooms, tomato, and chicken...chicken? Let's get something else...hot chocolate with ice...what a weird place, opened 7 days a week, closed on Sundays...free coffee, a dollar per cup, no refills._ Dark sweatdropped at all the typos and settled for something he knew couldn't go wrong, Hawaiian. He picked up the phone and dialed to the place.

"Hello? I'd like to order a medium Hawaiian pizza."

"Do you want cheese on that?"

"Err...yes."

"What about pineapple?"

"...sure..."

"Ham?"

"Why not?"

"How about tomato sauce?"

Dark sweatdropped, "Okay..."

"What size is this?"

"Medium."

"Is it for here or to go?"

"Uhhh...to go."

When Dark finally finished ordering his pizza With was finished with his strawberries. Dark smiled and poked With in the stomach, "You're going to get fat if you keep on eating like this."

"Kyu!" With said and fell over from the poke.

Dark laughed, then the phone rang, he picked it up, "Moshi moshi?"

There was nothing but static at the other end, _that's weird..._he hung up. Then the phone started to ring again, Dark picked it up again, still static, _if this is a joke, it's nowhere near funny_. Dark slammed the phone down, but the second he did it started to ring again. He picked it up and yelled, "STOP IT! IF THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE IT'S NOT FUNNY!" and he slammed it back down, but he didn't pick it up when it rang again. It didn't stop ringing, Dark opened his answering machine so he didn't have to put up with the ringing. His answering machine clicked.

"Hi this is Dark! I'm probably home right now but I'm too lazy to answer the phone, and I don't want to risk talking to people I don't like, leave a message and if I don't call you back, you're one of the people I don't like. Fuck off and have a nice day. This is where you say something-beep-"

While it was recording Dark just listened, there was a lot of static but soon it changed to panting, heavy panting, the type where they'd run a few laps around the field and they'd be out of breath and sweaty. The panting continued for quite awhile until Dark couldn't take it anymore; he unplugged the phone and turned off the answering machine. But even though he unplugged the phone it rang, _what the fuck?_ Dark picked up the phone and the panting continued; Dark slammed it back down and muted it. He backed up until his back was against the fridge, _what the hell's going on?  
_  
Even With was scared, the rabbit jumped down and crawled onto his stomach for reassurance from his master, Dark himself was panting, panting from fear. When he controlled his breathing again, he could hear someone else panting, and it wasn't him. Dark got up and looked around, With was hiding behind his leg, Dark yelled out to the house, "Get out or I'll set the dogs on you!"

Actually, Dark only had With, but saying set the dogs out was better than _'I'll set my pet rabbit on you and if he's not too scared to listen to me, and if you don't have strawberries or look too big and scary, he'll come and maybe even nip at your finger!'_ And it was way better than, _'Once I get my legs moving, I'll find you and tie you up if I can then make you eat the mystery meat from the back of my fridge!'  
_  
The panting didn't cease, but there was dead silence when someone knocked at the door. Dark walked very slowly to the door and opened it, it was the pizza boy.

"Here's you Hawaiian pizza with cheese, tomato sauce, pineapple, ham, on the dough. It even comes with a free bag of peanuts!"

"Err...thanks."

Dark paid the boy and brought the pizza into the kitchen, he looked at the pizza lid, is said, "Warning: may be hot while fresh." _Wow...who would've thought?_ Dark thought sarcastically, he took a look at the bag of peanuts which said, "Warning: may contain traces of nuts." _Who would've ever guessed that there would be nuts inside a bag of peanuts..._Dark rolled his eyes and opened the pizza box. With buried his head into Dark's shirt when large red eyes appeared in front of him, Dark looked up quickly and the red eyes vanished, he then saw a shadow in the corner of his eyes and he whipped his head around just to find nothing. He ate a slice of pizza and decided that he wasn't hungry so put the pizza into the fridge and went upstairs and got ready for bed.

While he was sleeping, the panting started again, Dark couldn't sleep with all the noise, when he finally fell asleep, he woke up to be pinned my something, his eyes fell onto his clock, 3:30 in the morning, the panting was still panting, he could see the pair of red eyes hovering right above him, Dark was immobilized again, _not again!_

-----------------

Nya Ya, Dark's kind of a dope, but we all love him anyways, since he's still Dark, and Krad's not all that a sadistic bastard! I hope this is scary enough to give you goosebumps! 


	3. Third Haunting

Haunted  
  
Third Haunting:  
  
All his struggles did him no good, he could feel someone's breath by his neck, the red eyes were so close to him that he could feel its heat, only it wasn't heat, it was an ice cold chill that emitted from it. _I'm getting sick of this...it smells like a swamp, with dead people...a lot of dead people..._ The next thing Dark knew something had slashed at his stomach, he yelled out in pain and rolled away, _I can move again!_ He looked up and the eyes were gone but the smell lingered, Dark looked at his stomach, there was a claw mark across it and it was bleeding. Just then, his alarm beeped him again.  
  
"Holy shit!" Dark ran into the bathroom and wrapped bandages around his stomach clumsily. He then changed and ran out with his bag, but he changed his mind, he ran in and grabbed With and ran out again, "I can't just leave you in there with that freaky thing."  
  
With looked relieved and snuggled Dark. They didn't catch up to Krad until three blocks later.  
  
"Krad!"  
  
Krad turned around to see Dark walking towards him, "Oh, Dark. Morning, why's With with you?"  
  
Dark looked surprised, "Err...With! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Kyu?" With looked at him funny.  
  
"Don't give me that look, I'm not an idiot."  
  
"Kyu, kyu?"  
  
They didn't talk much on the way to school, they took their seats in class and tried their best to listen to the teacher without much avail.  
  
"Dark, what did Milton write?"  
  
Dark looked up, "Uhhh...the bible?"  
  
The class laughed as the teacher shook his head, "Last chance."  
  
Krad shook his head as Dark looked back at him for help, he whispered, "He wrote "Paradise lost."  
  
Dark didn't hear it clearly, but he caught the words "paradise" and "lost" so he just made something up, "He wrote "Paradise Lost" and when his wife died he wrote "Paradise regained?"  
  
The teacher slapped his head and sighed, "At least you got the book name right...he wrote "Paradise Lost" Dark Mousy, can you at least try to pay attention in class?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you listening? What did I just say?"  
  
"What, you weren't listening either?"  
  
The class giggled, the teacher didn't look happy, he walked up to the board and wrote a big letter A on it, "See Dark? A stands for attention." The class laughed, and Dark just grunted. The teacher looked at Krad, "Are you alright, you look exhausted Krad."  
  
Krad looked up, his eyes half closed, "Yea, I'm fine."  
  
Suddenly the principle bursted through the door, "I'm sorry to interrupt your lesson on... the letter A...I'm sure that's got to be quite interesting...but there's an emergency, come outside quickly, it's one of your students!"  
  
The class rushed outside, led by the principle to the side of the school which was particularly narrow, Dark heard a lot of gasps and pushed his way up front to join Krad, who was gawking at the wall, he looked up and gawked himself, it was like a painting on a wall...a painting painted by a student's blood. The police were everywhere, one of the inspectors walked up to the principle, and whispered something, Dark overheard it, "It seems like the boy was suspended onto the wall, his feet wouldn't be able to reach the ground, and it's almost as though someone was able to blow him up from the inside. The killer left a sign, on the left over there."  
  
Dark felt disgusted, he tugged Krad's sleeve and they made their way to a less crowded area to the left, "He was the kid that tried to take your bag yesterday, it's Hiroki."  
  
Dark forced himself to look up, he saw the sign that the inspector told the principle about and he almost fainted, the sign by the left were two big blood red eyes with a mouth under it smiling, its sharp teeth almost gleamed. Dark kept on staring in horror as the eyes seemed to watch him, smiling at him, Krad caught Dark's gaze and looked up, the red eyes seemed to change the direction of its gaze to Krad, the blonde stared at the eyes then turned to his friend, eyes wide. He wasn't seeing things after all, last time he saw the red eyes watch them from the courtyard, Dark's suspicions on someone stalking them, the two of them just remained there, staring.  
  
Dark tugged Krad's sleeve again, the blonde looked at his friend, "This is freaky...first the stalker thing, then this..."  
  
Krad couldn't help but agree, "Yea..."  
  
They looked at the teacher was still in the state of shock, Krad looked at Dark and then back to the scene, the police were trying to calm down the crying students while the principle told them to go back inside. Once in the class, the teacher calmed himself and just told the class, "Go have an early lunch."  
  
The friends walked up quietly up the stairs with With on Dark's head. Violet eyes looked at the blonde, "I don't suppose you have an extra lunch again...do you Krad?"  
  
Golden eyes looked at him, "Ah shit, I forgot my lunch too."  
  
Dark stared at Krad in disbelief, he had been the most organized person Dark had ever met and now it seemed that his forgetfulness was contagious, "Stop staring at me like that."  
  
"B-but, you, Krad."  
  
"Yes, me, Krad, and what about Krad?"  
  
"This is like a once in a lifetime thing! You forgot your lunch!"  
  
Krad fake gasped, "Oh my god! No really!? Look! Empty hands! Now what? An obento suddenly pops out of nowhere!?"  
  
Dark huffed, "I mean this just isn't like you. You aren't the one to forget."  
  
The blonde stifled a sigh, "I know, I know, I didn't get much sleep last night, happy?"  
  
The two reached the empty roof, Krad leaned against the railing, "Figures, those two are still in class."  
  
The blonde looked down the side wall and suddenly saw a figure emerge from the bloody was and smiled at him with the same eyes and smiles by the blood. Krad's eyes widened and he rubbed them thinking that he was seeing things from lack of sleep, when he opened them again, it was gone. _I'm seeing things, I'm just being delusional._  
  
"Krad? What's wrong with you?  
  
"No, it's nothing. Looks like it's going to start raining anytime now."  
  
"Aa..."  
  
"Dark-kun! Krad-kun! You're early!"  
  
They turned around and saw Daisuke waving at them, the first thing that Dark said to Daisuke was, "Do you have a spare lunch!?"  
  
Krad sighed, "What a way to greet a friend Dark Mousy."  
  
Dark pouted, "But I'm hungry!"  
  
"You always are!"  
  
"That's not...okay so it is true, but it's not my fault!"  
  
"Then who's fault is it?"  
  
"Err...it's....eh?"  
  
An obento was shoved into his face, Dark rubbed his nose, he looked to see Daisuke handing him his lunch box. The redhead smiled, "It looks like the both of you don't have lunches, here, Hiwatari-kun agreed to share his."  
  
Dark accepted the lunch box happily, "Thank you!" He plopped down beside Krad and snapped the chopsticks, "ITADIKIMASU!" He was about to chow down when he looked at Krad, he held some food in front of Krad's face as though feeding him, golden eyes looked at him in confusion, "Here, you've got to hungry too! You can't deny it Krad Hikari, I heard you stomach growl!"  
  
Krad snorted and ate the food that Dark held out for him, "I'm not that hungry."  
  
"That's what you say every time! I bet you and your stomach don't think the same way! You can't deny your stomach!"  
  
The blonde just looked at Dark, before getting fed more food, "You don't have to feed me, you know, I can use chopsticks."  
  
The dark haired boy grinned, "But if I let you eat on your own, you won't eat."  
  
"He just wants to feed you like that. I bet he's been looking for an excuse for awhile now just to do that." Satoshi stated as he handed the rest of his lunch to Daisuke.  
  
The older boys blushed, but instead of retorting, Dark whined, "Dai-chan! He's, he's, err...he's being himself!"  
  
Krad just remained silent, Daisuke tried to be a peacemaker and calm everyone down. _There's something weird going on around here..._He looked at the obento, half of it was gone, "Hey, Dark, the rest is yours."  
  
Dark looked at the obento, "Well what do you know!" He gobbled the rest down greedily and licked his lips.  
  
Krad looked around seeing nothing out of place on the roof, but when his eyes saw that the roof door was opened and something red was behind it, he got up and ran towards it, "Stay there, I just need to check something!"  
  
"O-oi! Krad!"  
  
Krad ran onto the stairway and looked around, he smelled something familiar to a corpse and a swamp, he backed up a little closer to the door to the roof, then suddenly red eyes appeared in front of him. The blonde taken by surprise stumbled backwards through the door and onto the roof again, once he was on the roof, the door slammed shut. Golden eyes stared at the door for sometime, he heard someone run up to him and shook him, "Hey Krad! What the hell just happened!? Hello?"  
  
Krad got up and ran to the side of the roof to where he first saw the bloody site, he could see the red eyes again, and the grin grew even wider, he yelled at it, "You bastard!"  
  
Dark walked beside Krad, "What's wrong?"  
  
Just then the railings crumbled and fell down the side of the building almost taking Krad with it down three or four stories but Dark grabbed his friend's hair and pulled him back. "Holy shit! You almost died just then!"  
  
"No shit Sherlock, next time you decide to save me, don't save me by pulling my hair. It hurts."  
  
Dark grinned, "It was either that or your pants, I missed your shirt."  
  
Krad blushed, "...thanks...I think..." he looked at the roof door, it was closed, and then they heard a click, "Shit! We're locked out on the roof!"  
  
Daisuke stared at them, forgotten in the background, "What?"  
  
"We-are-locked-outside-when-it-might-rain-any-second-now-on-the-roof-until- someone-comes-and-opens-the-door."  
  
Dark gawked at the door, he ran to it and started pounding on the door and tugging on the doorknob, "This is sooo not funny!"  
  
"Kyu?"  
  
Dark looked at the rabbit, "Oh yea...With, you're here too."  
  
"Kyu, kyu!"  
  
Suddenly, Dark clutched his stomach in pain, he leaned against the door as Krad ran up to him, "Dark?"  
  
The blood started to seep through the uniform, "Shit! Dark, take off your shirt!"  
  
"Excuse me!?"  
  
"Take it off so I can see your wound, baka!"  
  
Dark obeyed, Krad started unwrapping the clumsily applied bandage, he ripped Dark's uniform and used it to stop the bleeding, he didn't ask about the claw marks, he reapplied the bandages along with an extra layer from the torn up uniform. "You and your clumsy first aid skills."  
  
Dark huffed, Krad took off his own shirt revealing a loose sleeveless that showed his part of his stomach and handed it to Dark, "It's going to get infected if you leave it out in the cold."  
  
Dark looked at his friend, "And YOU aren't going to get sick in the rain without a shirt?"  
  
"I've been through worse."  
  
Dark put on Krad's shirt while Krad sat back down and thought about what to do. He looked up at the darkened sky, "Looks like we're going to have to wait this out."  
  
Satoshi made no reaction, Daisuke sighed, and Dark whined, "But, but, but...we have to skip class...oh sweet! We get to skip class!"  
  
"Don't get all that excited, you're going to agitate that wound, anyways, we might have to wait in the rain, AND there's nothing to do."  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Soon everyone fell asleep; Dark was resting his head on Krad's shoulder while Krad rested his head on Dark's head. Daisuke's head was on Satoshi's lap while the blue haired boy just slept with his head down. Suddenly, there were raindrops falling which woke Krad up and that made Dark wake up. "Huh? What Krad?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes before resting his head on Krad's shoulder again.  
  
Krad held out a hand, "It's raining..."  
  
As soon as he finished saying that, it went from droplets to heavy rain, "Nice curse Krad, nice curse..."  
  
"Aa..."  
  
Satoshi and Daisuke woke up and looked around, Daisuke looked around, "It's raining pretty hard...the roof doesn't have enough covers...we're all going to be soaking wet."  
  
Dark and Krad looked at Daisuke, "Check that, half of us are already dripping wet, and we're going to be next."  
  
Satoshi grunted, "Hn, I couldn't care less if the love birds are wet, I'm not getting wet."  
  
He grabbed an umbrella from his bag which he had brought with him and opened it up so that it would cover both him and the redhead.  
  
Dark sat up and whined, "That's not fair! Dai-chan! He's just going to let me and Krad stay out in this pouring rain and die from hypothermia! I'm injured, and Krad's not even wearing a uniform! WE should get the umbrella!"  
  
"Fat chance, I'm the one with the umbrella, and there's only enough to fit two people."  
  
Krad glared at the blue haired boy, "You're pretty selfish aren't you? Only think about yourself and Niwa, no one else, and you call us lovebirds."  
  
Dark cheered, "Yea! Tell the little creepy bastard off!"  
  
The two younger boys blushed under the blue umbrella, Krad sighed and got up, "I'm not telling anyone off, I'm simply stating the truth."  
  
The dark haired boy just nodded, "Err....yea...right..."  
  
The blonde looked up, "It hasn't rained in a long time...it feels pretty nice..."  
  
Dark closed his eyes, "Yea...it does."  
  
There were puddles forming on the roof, there was a particularly large one by the other two, Dark decided to take revenge, he got up and ran towards them and jumped onto the puddle, splashing both Daisuke and Satoshi, causing them to both become dripping wet.  
  
Daisuke whined, "Mou...Dark-kun!"  
  
Dark grinned, "Now none of us need umbrellas. Isn't that right every so creepy boy?"  
  
Satoshi glared at Dark, he made him and Daisuke wet, he shall die...eventually. Dark just stuck his tongue out at the boy. Krad laughed a bit at Dark's childish display, "Looks like we're all wet and stuck in the rain eh?"  
  
Daisuke flashed a warm smile, "Yea...looks like it."  
  
The redhead was about to put the umbrella away but decided that he should dry it off first, he shook it and all the water flew off...on to Dark, the older boy's eye twitched as he said in a calm matter with a crooked smile, "Dai-chan...I'm going to kill you..."  
  
Daisuke backed up cautiously, and laughed nervously, "G-gomen Dark-kun..."  
  
Suddenly Dark started chasing after Daisuke, "Get back here you!"  
  
The poor redhead ran for his dear life, "I'm sorry! You're already wet! I don't want to die! Hiwatari-kun!"  
  
While Dark was chasing Daisuke around on the roof top, Satoshi stuck out a leg and Dark went splat, he did a face first dive; he sat up crisscrossed and pouted, "That's not fair! That's two on one! Krad! This isn't a fair fight!"  
  
Krad just watched Dark whine while using Satoshi's head as an armrest, Satoshi glared at Krad but the glares went by unnoticed. Daisuke walked towards Dark, "Daijoubu? Dark-kun?"  
  
Dark grabbed Daisuke into a headlock, "HA! Got you!"  
  
The redhead struggled, "Ah! Dark-kun, let me go!"  
  
Krad sighed, his arm not leaving its wet armrest, "So immature Dark, you should know better."  
  
Dark just grinned, "No way! He got me more wet then I needed to be, he's going to PAY! You can't escape Dai-chan, after being caught in headlocks by Krad for all these years I picked up a thing or two."  
  
Daisuke struggled some more, "Gah! Let me go!"  
  
"It's still raining, you can't possibly get anymore wet then you already are." Krad noted.  
  
"You just want me to let Dai-chan go don't you!?" For some reason or another, Dark felt jealous that Krad was taking the trapped redhead's side instead of his.  
  
Krad shrugged, "I personally couldn't care less whether you let Satoshi's lover go or not, just try not to make him unconscious in anyway." He looked down at Satoshi with a smirk. Satoshi tried to blush and glare at the same time but the flush made the glare less threatening.  
  
The redhead stopped struggling, "We heard what happened to Hiroki-kun."  
  
Dark let go of Daisuke and sat in the rain, "They think he blew up from the inside."  
  
A hand laid on Dark's head, violet eyes looked up to meet golden, Dark felt the jealousy disappear as Krad sat down back to back with him.  
  
"How's that possible?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Dark snorted, "You make me sound so smart, how would I know? The only way I can think of is someone stuck a bomb in him. You should be asking Krad about these things not me."  
  
Daisuke looked at Krad who looked up at the crying sky, "I doubt he spontaneously combusted, usually it's only old people who do that, and it never leaves a mark except a little burnt mark on where they last were. There's also alchemy but that's illegal and I personally think it's fake. I'm sorry to say I can't come up with an answer."  
  
Dark turned around and petted Krad understandingly, "Its okay, its better if you don't think, like me! If you think too much your brain might explode one day."  
  
The blonde laughed, suddenly Satoshi cleared his throat, the three of them looked at him and he put his hand on the doorknob and it twisted, the door swung open. Krad looked at him, "How long have you known?"  
  
"Quite some time now but I didn't want to interrupt your little conversation."  
  
Dark spazzed, "What!? You knew and you didn't tell us!? You really want us all to die from the rain don't you!?"  
  
Satoshi shrugged, "If you die, there'd just be one less idiot in the world, better you then me."  
  
Krad got up, "Oh well, now that we can actually get off the roof, we can go home and change into dry clothes."  
  
Dark cheered, "Woot! Dry clothes!"  
  
The blonde headed for the door, "Come on then, we're all going home, get off your butt and let's go. The two of them already left."  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
The two of them grabbed their bags and walked out the backdoor incase the teacher was in front looking for them, they past the site of the murder, most of the blood had washed away, but the first few layers stayed on and the eyes and the mouth didn't get washed off either. They got goosebumps walking past the blood; the eyes seemed to watch them as they walked by, the mouth always flashing its fangs. They walked past and behind the, the shadowy figure came off the wall and watched them walk away, smiling its predatory smile.  
  
Krad stopped at his house and waved goodbye to the rabbit and Dark, he was really glad that it was Friday and that there'd be no school the next day, just thinking about school gave him shivers. He started to wonder how Dark got scratch marks on his stomach, but first, he needed dry clothes.  
  
Dark got home, he changed, he gave With his strawberries, then he grabbed some leftover pizza and a chocolate bar and went to his computer to look things up. He found a link to a site about the paranormal, _who knows, this might actually be helpful_. He was looking through it when he saw a picture of the red eyes, he clicked on it and waited anxiously for it to load, but when it was about to show up, the power went out. _What the?  
_  
-------------------------------  
  
Nya I'm making this fanfic longer and longer, it started out being a two chapter thing but now it seems like it's going to go on for quite a few more chapters nya Sorry this took a bit longer to update, I was typing up my other fanfics and I didn't want to think too much either, I don't want my brain to blow up nya Please R&R!


	4. Forth Haunting

Haunted  
  
Forth Haunting:  
  
Dark looked around, it was nearly pitch black in his house, he could hear the rain pouring outside, _what the hell's going on here...I'm guessing that it's not a good thing, _he got out of his seat and looked around. He could see a little light reflecting off of something so he made his way towards it, curiosity killed a cat, it was the mirror, only he didn't see his reflection, the light was none other than the gleaming fangs that they saw at the school, smiling at him through the mirror which was smothered in black fog making the grin stick out. _Nani!?_ Dark moved back a bit too quickly, resulting in tripping and falling onto his butt, he backed away some more, suddenly, the computer clicked on, Dark made his way back over to it and unplugged it, but nothing happened, soon the screen was hazed up by black fog too, the words "Hello Dark Mousy..." appeared then the screen was filled with big red errors'. Dark shuffled backwards, the panting and the swamp smell came back, then his phone rang, his answering machine clicked, and the lights still weren't on. Then the TV turned on, but only static showed up, but that was soon overwhelmed by the black fog too, glowing red eyes peered out of the screen.  
  
Dark backed up more until he was against a wall, he looked around in the darkness trying to look for something that might help him. Then things started flying across the room, from clocks to glass, the dark haired boy wanted to run out of the house but then remembered.  
  
"With, where are you!?"  
  
"Kyu, kyu!"  
  
Violet eyes searched everywhere looking for something white to show up, it was nearly impossible for him to focus with the panting, the flying object, the red eyes and the teeth gleaming at him. Suddenly, a white creature was thrown at him, Dark lost balance as he caught the rabbit and fell, he looked around frantically in search for the door. He could hear something whisper to him, "No escape...no escape..." An echo followed behind it, Dark didn't attention to it, his only thought was to get out of the house alive. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm never going to see Krad again, I don't want to die, I don't wana die! _Suddenly, a glass picture frame was thrown at him, Dark didn't see it coming until the last moment, he blocked it with his free hand and ended up having a lot of glass shatter and cut him, he closed his eyes incase a shard might fly into them. He backed off to where the frame had flown from, he backed up until he his back hit the door, more objects were being thrown at him, the eyes, the smile and the black fog never moving. Dark looked back at the darkness one more time before he grabbed the doorknob and swung open the door and ran out into the pouring rain with With in his arms. The door slammed shut behind him, Dark didn't look back, the power at his house went back on as he ran and the black fog and the eyes and the smile assembled themselves back into a whole figure and watched him run, its grin never disappearing.  
  
"Kyu, Kyu?"  
  
Dark didn't stop running, he ran to the only and closes place he could think of, Krad's house.  
  
Krad was lounging around reading a book, he was about to start cooking dinner, _wonder what Dark's doing right now..._the second he finished the thought, someone knocked on the door. _What kind of idiot would be out in this weather? _The blonde sighed and made his way over to the door, he opened it only to find a very wet Dark and With. _Oh...THAT kind of idiot. _Golden eyes stared for a moment, then his brain went back into place and he let his friend in, Krad could see that the wound on his stomach opened up again and he had cuts over his right arm, Dark could explain later, but first things were first.  
  
"Go grab some dry clothes from my room and dry yourself off then show me your injuries. Have a shower if you'd like to. Here, you dry yourself, I'll dry With."  
  
Dark nodded, he handed With to Krad and did as he was instructed, and Krad went and grabbed the first aid kit and a towel. Krad wrapped the towel around the bundle of white fur and dried the rabbit off. With snuggled Krad and hopped onto his head.  
  
"Kyu, kyu!"  
  
The blonde's house was slightly larger than Dark's, it was still only a story high, with a kitchen, a living room, a bedroom, a bathroom and an extra room. Krad kept his computer in the extra room along with his books, and he made good use of the kitchen by actually cooking in it. His living room was almost the same as Dark's couches and a TV. Dark showered and changed into Krad's clothes, he headed back out carrying his shirt and he made his way towards Krad.  
  
Krad sighed, "Sit down, I'll wrap up your stomach again and lets see your arm."  
  
Dark sat down and watched his friend wrap up his injuries; the blonde finished wrapping his stomach and was inspecting his arm.  
  
"This is going to hurt, there's a shard embedded in your arm, I'm going to take it out okay? Don't bite your tongue or anything..."  
  
Krad sighed as Dark whimpered, he took his free hand and grabbed Dark's injured hand and enlaced their fingers together, the violet eyed boy looked at his friend and blushed, "If it hurts too much just squeeze okay? No biting yourself...or breaking my arm."  
  
The blonde kneeled down, still holding Dark's arm, he touched the shard and Dark winced. Krad gently used two fingers and held the piece of glass, Dark squeezed his hand, the second Krad felt the squeeze, he pulled the shard out and showed it to the violet eyed boy. Dark stared at the shard, his hand still holding onto Krad's, he let go with another blush. Krad wrapped up his arm and got up.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Krad shrugged and walked towards the kitchen, "I'm not sure about you, but I'm hungry, I'm going go cook dinner."  
  
Dark's head jerked up with a grin plastered on, "I want some! I want a lot! I'm starving!"  
  
The blonde nodded, "So that means I have to cook three times more than I usually do."  
  
"Abso-fucking-lutely!"  
  
"The least you can do is help out."  
  
"Remember last time I "helped" out?" Last time he helped out, he almost set the kitchen on fire.  
  
"Right...nevermind, just sit there and watch TV or something."  
  
"That's exactly what I had in mind."  
  
"Come on With, lets see if we have any strawberries here."  
  
"Kyu, kyu!"  
  
Krad went into the kitchen with With on this head and started cooking; Dark just grabbed the remote controller and flipped through the channels looking for something good to watch. Finally finding a decent show to watch, his violet eyes soon drifted down to his bandaged hand, it still felt heated where he squeezed Krad's hand. He blushed at the thought, he felt pathetic, it was pouring ice cold rain outside but he felt like melting. _Maybe I'm coming down with something..._he looked at the TV again, the red eyes popped into his head, he pushed the thought away. Suddenly, the news interrupted the show he was watching, just then, Krad came out too With still sprawled out on his hair.  
  
"A student was brutally murdered at his school today, the principle requested that the school name and student's name remain confidential. This student was found plastered to the side wall of the school, it seems as though he was blown up from the inside, this murder seemed to have taken place at night when there was no one left in the building, no one knows why the student was there in the first place. The killer left a mark of two red eyes and a demon-like smile as you can see in these pictures."  
  
Dark turned to Krad and saw the blonde shiver a bit.  
  
"What? This just in, another student was found murdered at the same school, Kyou Ayumu was just found on an isolated wall by the courtyard, murdered in the same brutal way, with the same signs marked by the body. Unfortunately, no one saw the killer and the rain has washed away quite a bit of the blood. His mother informed us that he played soccer after school, and we have question his friends that were with him."  
  
The camera changed to another boy who was crying, "Kyou said he'd put away the soccer ball and that he'd catch up to us but he didn't."  
  
Krad's arms hung loosely at his side as he watched, he had heard that name somewhere before...Dark was just as dazed as he was.  
  
"Yes, no one knows the reason behind these murders, if anyone knows anything please contact your local police station."  
  
The blonde headed back into the kitchen as Dark closed the TV, and followed Krad into the kitchen. The blonde turned off the stove and poured the noodles into bowls and handed one to Dark while carrying the other to the counter. He reached into the fridge and grabbed some strawberries and put it down on the counter, With jumped off his head and started to stuff his face. Krad took his chop sticks and started eating, Dark followed his example and started slurping his noodles. While eating, something clicked in Krad's mind; he knew who the kid was.  
  
"Oh right...Kyou Ayumu was that kid who kicked the soccer ball into your face the yesterday."  
  
Dark looked at Krad, he wondered if he knew about the red eyed monster. When they finished their noodles, Krad loaded the dishwasher and walked out of the kitchen. The blonde picked up his book and sat down on the couch while Dark sat in the other with With on his head.  
  
"Kyu?"  
  
_I know! I know! But how do I actually start the conversation and ask him without making myself look like an insane freak!_  
  
Another voice in his head talked to him, _since when did you can about what other people thought of you as?  
_  
Dark answered himself, _but this is Krad!  
_  
_So Krad's thoughts matter and no one else's?  
  
Yes...no...but he...he...  
  
He what?  
  
He might think I'm weird and stuff...  
  
And you care because...  
  
He's Krad!  
  
You're repeating yourself AND stuttering, it's things like this that would make anyone who saw you or heard you think that you like-  
  
Shut up!  
  
Fine, be that way...  
  
I will!  
_  
The voice snorted and faded, violet eyes looked at the blonde who was looking at him, "Yes?"  
  
"You're talking to yourself aren't you? Anyways, mind explaining how you ended up with a scratch mark on you stomach, glass in your arm, why you ran here in the middle of a storm and don't say it was a cat that scratched you or With, or any other animal that you might be thinking of."  
  
There went his first excuse, With looked down at him with its big red eyes, "Kyu!"  
  
"Err...you see...this thing...ano..."  
  
Krad sighed and put down his book, "Look, all I'm asking is that you tell me what really happened, and no I will not laugh at you or think you're a freak or anything."  
  
"Yakusoku?"  
  
Krad nodded and looked at him waiting for him to start, "Some time today please."  
  
"Hai, hai...uhhh...you know that time I told you that there was some guy standing by the bushes?  
  
Krad nodded, Dark continued, "Yea...and it had red eyes...then when I took the forest route home it was...watching me and then I stopped and turned around and it was like flying towards me so I ran home. But then I heard something scratch at my door so I kind of...opened it, I know that was stupid but still...then I kept on seeing a shadow in the corner of my eye.  
  
He looked at Krad who was simply listening not making any comments or faces, "Then I saw the red eyes like everywhere, first I thought it was With's but it wasn't, it looked...sinister...and they glowed. I think it sleep paralyzed me or something since I couldn't move and they were like hovering above me...did I mention that it smelt like a swamp with tons of corpses? Ya then I saw it in the courtyard, that's why I ran down but then the soccer ball came along...  
  
He took a deep breath in, "Then at night when I finished ordering that medium Hawaiian pizza with pineapple, ham, cheese, tomato sauce on pizza dough.  
  
The blonde raised a brow at the order, "And then the phone rang and I picked it up like three times and there was nothing but static at the other end...so I turned my answering machine on and then there was more static and then panting. Then I unplugged the answering machine and the phone but it just kept on ringing so I muted it and I was just like "What the fuck" and then there was panting in the house and I freaked out...then the pizza boy came with my pizza and a bag of peanuts...don't ask.  
  
Krad nodded again, "When I was eating, there were red eyes in front of me again and they disappeared when I looked up, then I saw like a shadow behind me again so I turned around and nothing was there and I went to bed. Then that paralyzing thingy happened again and that thing scratched me on the stomach...  
  
"Then I tonight I went home and I was eating the leftover pizza and I was surfing the web when I came to this weird site and I saw the eyes thingy and it was loading then the power went out and the mirror was like fogged up by black fog and that mouth that we saw at the murder sight...well it was smiling at me from the mirror, then the computer turned on even though I unplugged it and it said "Hello Dark Mousy" before the screen was filled with errors...then the TV turned on and the static got erased by the black fog and the red eyes were staring at me from the screen. Then the phone rang and the answering machine turned on and they were unplugged...then stuff started flying around, even With. I caught With and started looking for the door, the that picture frame by the door flew towards us so I used my hand to block it...then I ran to your house...you think I'm crazy don't you? And can I have a glass of water? Or milk...or juice...or pop..."  
  
"Go get it yourself; you know where the drinks are."  
  
Dark got up, "Some host you are..."  
  
"Don't complain."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Krad sat there trying to work it all out in his mind, he saw the...thing too, Dark wasn't making it up, he knew that, but if it was attack Dark, they would have to get rid of it one way or another.  
  
Dark came back in with a can of soda, "Sooo...what do you make of it? Am I qualified for being a freak?"  
  
"You wish, so far the kids that were murdered has been in contacted with you one way or another."  
  
A thought struck Dark, if the thing was murdering people that contacted him one way or another, which would mean that Daisuke, Satoshi would be in danger, and Krad! He was worried more about Krad then the creepy boy and Daisuke's family was...  
  
"We wouldn't have to worry about Daisuke, I mean his family is like...witchcraftish...and Satoshi I somehow doubt anything would go after something as arrogant as him." It seemed like Krad read his mind.  
  
"And you..."  
  
"Me?" Krad shrugged, "Never thought of it, who knows? Are you saying that I can't defend myself?"  
  
Dark knew as well as Krad did that he could kick anyone's ass if he wanted to. But that didn't reassure Dark of the safety of the person who was most likely to be the most important person in his life. And the thought of what happened on the roof made him shudder.  
  
Dark whined, "Kkkrrraaaddd..."  
  
Krad sighed, "I'll be okay, happy?"  
  
"You aren't very convincing."  
  
The blonde sighed and got up, he tilted Dark's chin up so their eyes met, he spoke softly "I'm going to be alright, okay? We'll go back to your house tomorrow to grab your stuff so you can stay here for another night or two. Now I'm going to go shower and go sleep, is that alright with you?"  
  
Dark nodded dumbly, and Krad strode off towards his room, the amethyst eyed boy stared in shock for a moment before realizing what just happened, they were so close that their noses almost touched, Dark blushed and shook his head.  
  
Soon when the lights were out, Dark made his way to Krad's room, the blonde was sound asleep on the bed, "Hey Krad..."  
  
The blonde looked at him, eyes half closed, "What..."  
  
"Can I sleep with you?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Err...I'm kind of...scared..."  
  
"Wow...Dark's afraid of the dark..."  
  
"Krad..."  
  
The blonde groaned and made room for Dark, "Fine, whatever, just let me sleep."  
  
Dark beamed and crawled into the bed that his friend was in, he snuggled Krad a bit, in result, the blonde wrapped his arms around Dark unconsciously, he mumbled, "Night..."  
  
"Oyasumi."  
  
Soon Dark rested his head on Krad's chest and fell asleep to the sound of pouring rain outside, free of any eyes watching him in the arms of the one that smelled like vanilla. The night drifted away with little disturbance.

---------------------

Golden eyes opened lazily, he looked around, one eye squinted while the other was half opened he found a sound asleep Dark in his arms curled up with a content smile on his lips. He brushed away the bangs and got up, pulling the blanket over his friend's shoulders, he shivered as the cold air hit his bare arms, perhaps he shouldn't have worn a sleeveless to sleep, when Dark got up, it wouldn't be any better for him either, he was almost in the same clothes as him, only he was in cargo pants instead of jeans. Krad washed his face and brushed his teeth before dragging his feet to the kitchen, he had already slept in but he wouldn't have complained if he slept in some more, he started cooking breakfast.  
  
Dark yawned, he looked around wondering where he was, he rubbed the crust off his eyes from the good night's sleep with Krad. Krad...right, he was in Krad's house, he looked at the clock beside the bed, it was ten, he got up and stretched not noticing the cold air, he dragged his feet into the bathroom to wash his face and his other morning rituals. Then he made his way into the kitchen where Krad was eating, he pulled up a stool and joined his blonde friend.  
  
"Ohayou..."  
  
"Mornin."  
  
"Kyu, kyu."  
  
With kyu'ed at Dark while gulping down his strawberries, Dark looked at the rabbit, "Sorry, morning to you too."  
  
"Kyu!"  
  
Krad finished eating and gulped down the milk in front of him, "We're going back to your house today to grab your stuff 'kay?"  
  
Dark pouted, "Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes, you can't wear my stuff everyday you know."  
  
"I can't?"  
  
"Stop being so immature Dark."  
  
Dark blew him a raspberry, "Fine..."  
  
"Watch it; you almost spat food in my face."  
  
"I'm sorry mom."  
  
"Call me mom one more time and I'll take your breakfast away."  
  
"Fine, fine, sorry hon."  
  
"Dark...do you want breakfast or not?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Call me anything close to "mom" or "hon" again and you won't be eating under this roof, got it?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Dark gobbled down his food and put the dishes away, "Sooo...what now?"  
  
"We go to your house, grab your stuff and come back here."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Stop with the buts, no buts, now we're going to get our butts over there and grab your stuff okay? Nothing's going to happen to you, do-you-understand?"  
  
Dark sulked and nodded, all the facts were against him, he was afraid of that thing, Krad was going to be there with him, and he was being immature about it. Krad was always the mature rational one; he was the rash and immature one, there wasn't much left to explain. The blonde grabbed a couple of jackets, he threw one at Dark and put the other one on and headed out the door with an umbrella, he waited for his friend to come out before locking the door, With bounced from Dark's head to Krad's. The two of them walked towards Dark's house under the umbrella, when they reached it Krad could see the scratch marks on the door, Dark pushed the door open and they stepped in, the blonde got goosebumps just from the feeling from the house.  
  
"Hurry up and grab your stuff and let's skedaddle."  
  
The dark haired boy couldn't and didn't want to argue with that logic and walked into the house to grab his things. Meanwhile, Krad looked around, he could see that there was glass everywhere, and all the electronics were unplugged. He didn't want to stay in the house a second longer then he had to, he walked around avoiding the glass scattered on the floor, With was cowering on his head, just then Dark came out with his pack. Krad signaled towards the door.  
  
"Let's go already."  
  
Dark nodded and followed the blonde, he locked the door and they headed back to Krad's house, Krad carrying the umbrella while Dark carried his things. With kept on recoiling despite being away from the house.  
  
"Kyu, kyu..."  
  
Violet eyes looked at his pet, "What's wrong With?"  
  
"Kyu..."  
  
They didn't notice the presence following them from a distance. Krad opened the door and Dark lugged his things inside, suddenly the blonde felt a breeze blow his long hair back, golden eyes widened at the sudden wind, _strange..._  
  
----------------------------  
  
Nya The plot is ticking XD 


	5. Fifth Haunting

Haunted  
  
Fifth Haunting:  
  
"Where do I put this?"  
  
Krad turned around and closed the door; he shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter, just not on the bed, we're going to need somewhere to sleep, who would've thought that Dark would be afraid of the dark."  
  
The blonde snickered, Dark huffed, "It's not my fault..."  
  
"No one said it was your fault, it's just ironic."  
  
Dark stuck his tongue out, he inhaled the vanilla scented air, it smelt so Krad-like, "That thing demolished my chocolate bar too."  
  
Krad laughed, "You and your food addictions, you're such a pig Dark."  
  
"I resent that!"  
  
"Would you resent that if I told you I just bought a box of chocolate the other day."  
  
Dark stopped, he was about to talk back but that comment made him go silent, "Oink, oink!"  
  
The blonde just laughed again and headed into the kitchen, "Come here Dark Piggy, if you want chocolate."  
  
The violet eyed boy ran into the kitchen, he didn't see the red eyes that watched them from the far wall down the hall.  
  
Dark was stopped midway when a piece of chocolate was dangling in front of his face, a pair of elegant fingers held firmly onto the chocolate yet not too tight that the sweet would melt. Dark opened his mouth and the piece of chocolate dropped into his mouth, and he munched away happily on it.  
  
"And what do you say..."  
  
Instead of saying his thanks, he threw himself at the blonde and hugged him, "Thank you O mighty Krad! Now give me more chocolate before I eat you instead!"  
  
Krad laughed and handed the box of chocolate to Dark, he didn't really like sweets with the exception of chocolate, especially white chocolate, milk chocolate, and dark chocolate. He followed the prancing Dark and sat down on the couch while Dark was munching away happily.  
  
Then a piece of white chocolate was held out in front of him, "Here, before I finish the box off, it's vanilla, your favorite," Dark waved the piece of chocolate around, "you know you want it..."  
  
"I'll bite your fingers off if you don't waving it around."  
  
Dark stopped, and Krad ate out of his hands, Dark grinned, "Now who's the pig?"  
  
"You are, you're the one who's eating the whole box."  
  
He snorted, "Fine, oink oink, squeal squeal, I'm a pig."  
  
Krad nodded, "Yea, you are, you just noticed?"  
  
"You didn't have to agree with me."  
  
The blonde shrugged, meaning that the argument was closed, and Dark kept on munching away on chocolates.  
  
"You're going to get a stomachache if you keep on eating chocolates, and you won't be able to eat lunch."  
  
Dark raised his head proudly, "That's what you think, remember? Me, Dark."  
  
Krad rolled his eyes, "Right, right, I forgot, you, Dark Mousy, owner of the bottomless pit and stomach of steel."  
  
Dark snorted, "What's for lunch?"  
  
"You're still hungry?" Krad sweatdropped and shrugged, "I don't know, what do you-"  
  
"Fajitas, or burritos, or tacos!"  
  
"Only one."  
  
"Umm...fajitas! I want burritos for dinner!"  
  
"You are such a pig."  
  
"And proud!"  
  
Krad got up and headed to the kitchen to fulfill his friend's request for Mexican food, "Whatever."  
  
The blonde looked around, something was amiss, he shrugged it off and grabbed a couple of fajitas from the fridge. _Meh, too lazy to cook today_. Krad headed back out to where Dark was waiting threw the fajita at him, Dark stared at for a moment before spazzing.  
  
"What!? This is store bought!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"What do you mean so!?"  
  
"So as in...so what?"  
  
It was obvious that the blonde couldn't care less, Dark huffed and munched away. It didn't taste bad, so he asked for another one.  
  
"Get it yourself, it's in the fridge."  
  
"Fine be that way."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Ass..."  
  
"Like you should be talking, pig."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Stupid, I'm the one with the food here you pig."  
  
"Damn it..."  
  
Dark got up and walked into the kitchen, he grabbed a fajita and a can of pop, then he headed back out, Krad was munching on his fajita while With sat on his head kyu'ing him for strawberries, the blonde sighed.  
  
"Hey Dark, since you're already up, grab some strawberries for With, they're on the counter."  
  
"Lazy."  
  
"Like you should be talking."  
  
Dark went back into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of strawberries then headed out again, he saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye, he shrugged it off, it's got to be my imagination, there's no way that thing followed us here.  
  
He started munching on his fajita and chugged down his pop, Dark glanced at Krad who set With down so the rabbit could eat his strawberries. The blonde looked at his friend then at the rabbit.  
  
"Doesn't he eat anything besides strawberries? You know...most rabbits eat carrots and lettuce..."  
  
Dark shrugged, "As far as I've known, he eats nothing but strawberries, and he never gets tired of them."  
  
"He's been influenced by you hasn't he? He never gets full and always wants more."  
  
"Is that suppose to be offensive?"  
  
Krad shrugged.  
  
"So...what are we going to do about that thing..."  
  
"...we'll ask the Niwas for their help tomorrow and then they get rid of it, and everything will be back to normal."  
  
Dark felt somewhat disappointed, "I see...you make it sound so simple."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yea...you do."  
  
They felt a breeze blow in the room, Dark shivered, "Is there an opened window or something?"  
  
Krad shook his head, "It's pouring outside all the windows are closed."  
  
"Then what was with that wind?"  
  
The blonde shrugged again, he got up and headed for the room where his computer was, but he stopped midway, there were a pair of glowing red lights at the far wall. Krad stared at it, eyes wide, he couldn't move away, his body refused to listen, he just stood there. _What the fuck!? I can't move...  
_  
Just then, "Krad, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Krad snapped out of his trance and was able to move again, he turned around to see Dark looking at him with worried eyes, "It's nothing..."  
  
Dark didn't look convinced, "Really?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"K..."  
  
The blonde decided that he didn't feel like using the computer anymore. He headed back out and watched TV with Dark. It didn't last long, Krad felt himself drawn outside into the rain, where he once again, he saw the glowing lights, a force pushed him against the wall, but he was helpless to do anything, his body wasn't listening to him again. Suddenly, he felt something bite him a bit below the neck, and it had sharp teeth. The blonde managed to let out a sharp gasp as teeth sunk into his flesh.  
  
Dark flipped through the channels, he looked around, no signs of the blonde anywhere, Dark got up and looked around, the front door was wide opened. He headed outside to see Krad pinned against the wall in the rain by something unseen, and he was bleeding around his collarbone.  
  
"Krad!"  
  
The unseen force let go of the blonde immediately, Krad stared at his friend with no recognization in his eye, Dark ran over just in time to catch his falling friend.  
  
"Krad? Krad? You okay!?"  
  
Krad mumbled something before losing his consciousness. The dark haired boy stared at his friend helplessly.  
  
_Krad! Please be okay...let's get you inside first, then stop the bleeding...ah shit, this is usually Krad's job! I'm going to screw up!  
_  
The other mental voice in his head scolded him; _he's going to die if you don't hurry up!  
  
Shut up! I know, I suck at first aid remember?  
  
Just try to remember what Krad does when you get hurt.  
  
Uhh...he'd drag me in then bandage me up?  
  
...good enough! Now move your lazy ass before he dies!  
_  
Dark carried Krad onto the couch and grabbed the first aid kit, he looked at Krad's injury when all the blood was cleaned off. _Looks like a bite mark..._Dark shook his head, and started bandaging the injury.  
  
"Kyu?"  
  
Dark petted the rabbit, "I know, I know, I suck at this, don't rub it in."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Krad got up, he was wet, his neck felt like shit, he barely managed to sit upright, just then he heard someone talk to him, he whirled around only to hiss in pain.  
  
"Whoa...calm down...it's only me..."  
  
Golden eyes wandered to the speaker, "Dark..."  
  
"Yea...at least you remember me."  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, I go looking for you to find you outside whammed up against the wall in the rain, and your neck was bleeding. Then when I reached you, you just stood there as though saying, "Who the fuck are you" then you fainted."  
  
It took a moment for Krad to recollect what happened, "Something attacked me...then it went all blank...I'm wet..."  
  
"You can't expect me to do EVERYTHING!"  
  
Krad sighed, "No, I suppose I can't since you can hardly do anything at all, this is the first time you bandaged something right, I'm going to take a shower and then cook dinner k? It's dark already..."  
  
Dark cheered, "You'd better make me extra!"  
  
He heard Krad mumble, "Pig..."  
  
_At least he's back to normal.  
  
Define normal.  
  
Why do you keep talking to me!? Not to mention start arguments.  
  
I'm you, you stupid.  
  
Then you just called yourself stupid...  
  
...damn you...  
_  
The other voice disappeared, and Dark stared at the hallway where Krad disappeared to, was he really back? Was he really the Krad that called him a pig when they first met?  
  
----------------------------  
  
_The first day of school...  
  
Dark looked around, new place, new faces, new people. He felt somewhat excited, although he wished he actually knew someone there, it felt awkward, and everyone tended to shy away, especially the girls. The amethyst eyed boy looked around the classroom, it was free time, the teacher needed a break from the whining requests for which book she should read out loud, then, something caught his attention.  
  
It was a boy who simply sat there, head resting on his hand, giving a bored look, he made his way over to him with a grin on.  
  
"Hi there! What's your name?"  
  
The boy looked at him with his golden eyes, "Krad Hikari, isn't it rude to simply ask for someone's name without giving your own first?"  
  
"Che, touchy, I'm Dark Mousy and don't you forget it!"  
  
"You're a weird one..."  
  
"Like you should be talking."  
  
"What? You listen to-...is it just me or are all the girls staring at us?"  
  
"It's not just you...they're sort of...scary when they stare at you like that...hey, you know there's a stairway that leads to the roof?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"We can eat lunch there!"  
  
"...and I should come because..."  
  
Dark muttered under his breath, "Brat..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"It's either the roof or you stay here and be watched by all these scary girls."  
  
"...you brought up quite a good point...fine...the roof."  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"...how are we going to ditch the girls?"  
  
"...we run?"  
  
"Is that all you could think of?"  
  
"Yea, pretty much..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Finally, when lunch time came by, the pair darted up the stairs and onto the roof, and sat down.  
  
"Good plan huh?"  
  
They panted, Krad caught his breath and said, "Define good."  
  
"Hey, the girls didn't catch up to us."  
  
"Neither did my breath."  
  
"Mine's still down there too, this is good exercise."  
  
"If I wanted exercise, I'd run around the track."  
  
Dark shrugged, this guy was simply...Krad. The blonde took his lunch out and started eating, he looked at Dark who stared at him.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat lunch?"  
  
"Err...I forgot mine! Now I'm going to starve to death!" He pouted.  
  
Krad rolled his eyes and handed Dark half of his sandwich, "You're exaggerating, here, you're just lucky that I'm not that hungry today."  
  
"Really!? Thank you! You're the best friend a Dark could have!" Dark jump- hugged Krad, maybe having a friend that was Krad-like wouldn't be so bad after all...  
  
The blonde struggled, "Who said I was your friend? I'm just not hungry. Now get off me!"  
  
Dark grinned and let the blonde go, "Really now...oh well, lunch is still lunch! Itadakimasu!"  
  
Krad just kept on eating, as the other boy gulped down his sandwich, "This is great! Did you make it yourself!?"  
  
The blonde nodded, "Yea, so what if I did?"  
  
"You should try cooking other stuff more! You're a natural at cooking aren't you!?"  
  
Krad blushed a little, "Betsuni."  
  
"No point in being modest! But if it makes you want to keep on cooking big lunches, I have no problem with that!"  
  
"Pig..."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Ass."  
_  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Baka, who's the person who's actually cooking?"  
  
"It's not my fault I can't cook."  
  
"No extras for you."  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"No buts either, I'm already cooking more for you so don't complain."  
  
"Fine be that way."  
  
"I will."  
  
Dark felt like hugging the blonde, but that'd result in spilling hot stuff all over themselves, and the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Krad..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Remember the first day of kindergarten?"  
  
"The day when you came up with the brilliant plan to ditch the girls by running to the roof? Yea, what about it?" Krad set down the pot and looked at Dark with a curious look.  
  
Dark took the opportunity, with Krad's hands empty, he glomped the blonde taking his breath away and his balance, they both fell over.  
  
"Dark...get off me."  
  
The amethyst eyed boy just grinned in he crook of the unbandaged side of Krad's neck and shook his head, he inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla as he spoke, "Not until you hug me back!"  
  
Krad sighed, not knowing what was wrong with his friend, he wrapped his arms around Dark and hugged him back, they stayed in that position for several moments longer then they had to, then Krad asked him, "Is that good enough? Can I go back to cooking dinner now?"  
  
Dark smiled and nodded, he climbed off Krad and sat down to watch the blonde cook.  
  
"Kyu, kyu?"  
  
Dark looked down at With who was bouncing cheerfully, "I'm guessing that's a give me strawberries kyu?"  
  
"Kyu!"  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
With jumped up and down, "Kyu, kyu!"  
  
Dark laughed and grabbed a couple of strawberries from the fridge, "Here you go."  
  
He lowered one slowly down so With received it like it was something sent from god, the second he took it in his paws, he munched away. Dark laughed, but then a plate with a burrito on it was set down in front of him, he too munch away.  
  
It was Krad's turn to laugh, "I see just how much you and With influence each other."  
  
The two ate flinging comments back and forth to each other, "I remember when you use to have manners."  
  
"You do? I don't."  
  
"...I don't think you ever had manners..."  
  
"Ha! So you're wrong!"  
  
"...why'd you hug me back there?"  
  
Dark shrugged, "'Cause I felt like it?"  
  
"That's not a reason."  
  
"That's reason enough for me."  
  
Krad sighed in defeat, they finished their dinner and headed for bed, the blonde wrapped his arms around Dark while Dark snuggled closer. All thoughts of the attack fled from their minds. Suddenly, Krad's eyes opened, they were glowing dull blue and trance-like as he unwrapped his arms from Dark and headed out to the hallway, there he met glowing red eyes once again, they moved closer as the clock struck 3:30.  
  
-----------------------------

Nya Please R&R!


	6. Sixth Haunting

Haunted

Sixth Haunting:

Dark moaned, noticing the absence of his vanilla scented pillow. He opened his eyes and sat up looking around for the object of his affection; it wasn't in the room, so Dark kicked off the blankets and headed out the door while rubbing his eye. The clock in the room read 3:31, he couldn't help but get a sinking feeling as he saw a dull glow emit from down the hall.

"Krad?"

No reply.

The boy slowly ventured further down the hall where he saw Krad staring at something unseen, he looked like he was in a trance, his golden eyes glowed a light shade of blue.

"Krad!"

The blonde didn't even turn around, he just stood there, but he mouthed something in barely a whisper, "Da...rk..."

"Krad what's wrong with you!?"

Again, no answer, but the blonde mouthed something again, but this time Dark had trouble deciphering it, he spotted his rabbit a foot away from him, Dark scooped him up incase something happened to the fluff of white.

"What?"

Krad moved his mouth again and produced a forced whisper, "Ni-wa...go get...Ni...wa..."

The blonde tensed up and shut his mouth, doing nothing but stare at whatever was in front of him. Dark stood there, gaping at his friend, _goddamn, what the hell do I do!? _

_Listen to Krad, he's always right._

_But..._

_No buts! Listen to him!_

..._fine be that way!_

_I will!_

"GO!" Dark stared at the immobilized Krad who was desperately trying to keep his breath steady from the sudden outburst.

The boy realized that it took a lot of strength just to keep the blonde breathing properly, he nodded hesitantly before sprinting towards the door, he whirled around when he heard Krad yell out, the blonde was on his knees clutching his head as though trying to block a horrible sound out, a pair of red eyes hovered above him.

"Krad!"

Krad shot Dark a final look, his golden eyes were desperate, "HURRY UP DARK!"

The dark haired boy grabbed the doorknob and opened the door; he took a final glance back before running onto the streets in the rain with his bare feet. He only had Krad on his mind; _I have to get the Niwas! Krad's in trouble! SHIT, that fucking thing's attacking him or something!_

Dark turned a corner, he ran down the block that would've done his PE teacher proud, he ran down another couple of blocks before coming to a halt, he ran up to the door and pounded on it, soon enough, lights flickered on and Daisuke's mother answered the door.

"Oh Dark, what are you doing here at this hour? You're shaking!"

"It's Krad! He's in trouble with some sort of ghost thing!"

"What does it look like?"

"...it's like a black shadow wit big red eyes and sharp white teeth..."

Emiko suddenly looked at him seriously, all wariness disappeared from her eyes, "Come in, hurry."

She ran downstairs and came back up with a book, she flipped through the book and stopped on a page, she showed Dark the book and pointed to a picture of a creature with haunting red eyes and the predator-like grin that the boy had seen so much times.

"Is this it?"

Dark nodded, Emiko bit her thumb, "You left Krad alone with that thing? What was happening?"

"Well, Krad looked like he was in a trance, and his eyes glowed, then he clutched his head and told me to go get you."

"...shoot...that thing might be trying to take over Krad's body..."

"What!? What the hell is that thing!?"

"It's a demon, it's called Kuro-kaze, at least that's what we've named it, since whenever it's around you can feel a cold breeze and something watching you through the shadows. Pure evil, no guilt, and no remorse, once it's found a victim it won't stop until the victim and everyone that's been in contact with him have been killed."

"Shit, Krad's still back there!"

"Go back and try to snap him out of it before the demon takes over him completely!"

"What do I do!?"

"Anything! Just do something while I prepare a spell, Krad's going to go unconscious after I finish it so don't panic, I'll call you when I'm done."

"Kay..."

Dark turned around and ran back to where he came from with With in his arms. _Holy shit! And I just left Krad back there with that thing!_

_But if you didn't, you wouldn't have been able to help him._

_I know but still!_

_Let's just hurry up and get back before that Kuro-kaze thing does something to him._

_Yea...why are you more logical than me?_

_I'm the rational side of you._

..._did you just diss me?_

The voice didn't answer him, Krad's house was in sight now. Dark made a sharp turn into the house, the door had been closed by someone. Dark turned the doorknob, the door swung open, he gulped and walked in, cold tiles meeting his dirtied wet feet, something didn't feel right. The only word for it was bad, but that was an understatement compared to what Dark was feeling.

The house greeted him with silence.

Dark hesitated as he took another step, "...Krad?"

Thunder roared and lightning flashed, it didn't help sooth Dark's nervousness, it only worsened it.

"...Krad?"

No answer.

Dark stepped into the living room, "Krad, where are you?"

Once again, the words were met with thunder and lightning. Suddenly, he could hear the rainstorm outside. Dark wouldn't have minded if he was back out there in the storm, but just the thought of ditching Krad made him want to punch himself for being such a coward when his friend needed him. He took another step towards the living room, he could see the couches and that one chair that looked so big that a yeti could sit in it and still have space left over. He and Krad used to play on it when they were little, taking turns spinning on it, or both going on and spinning the chair so fast that the world would end up spinning.

Suddenly, the chair spun around to reveal Krad sitting in it, his golden eyes tinted with red, his smile wasn't his.

"Hello Dark." He said in a smooth, yet deep and raspy voice that had an echo to it.

It sent shiver up Dark's spine as he took another step, "Krad?"

"Yes?" Yet another shiver was sent up, Dark was getting goosebumps as Krad smiled showing off perfectly white fangs that made him look like a vampire.

Dark couldn't help it, out of pure instinct; he took a step back as the rabbit hopped away in fear.

Krad just smiled his perfectly charming smile that would've made Dark want to faint on the spot like any girl would've, and to make matters worst, the smile was almost...seductive.

The blonde got out of his seat and made his way towards Dark, he purred, "No need to be afraid, Dark."

Dark was glued to where he was standing, he wasn't sure whether it was his fear or just by the way Krad said his name, and how goddamned hot he looked with those fangs, Krad was one of those people who could even make fangs look stunning. Dark would've swooned but the roar of thunder brought him back to the real world.

"Krad?" He took another step back as Krad took a step towards him, this wasn't Krad, it wasn't his Krad-like personality either.

"Hm? Why do you evade me?"

Dark didn't like it, Krad's usual answer should've been, _what the hell's wrong with you?_

"You aren't Krad..." Dark held his breath for a minute before thunder roared again, making him gasp.

Once again, the blonde purred and stepped towards Dark, "Whatever do you mean Dark?"

"I mean you aren't Krad, you only look like him."

The blonde raised a brow and grinned, showing his fangs again ad thunder and lighting clashed, "And why would you say such a thing Dark?"

Dark hated it, he hated how the blonde wouldn't stop ending his sentences with his name, he hated the fact that it wasn't Krad, he hated it even more that it was someone trying to be Krad and screwing up miserably, all he wanted at the moment was to kick that Kuro-kaze thing's ass back to hell. The blonde held up a hand and with a flick of a wrist, the large chair instantly disappeared and reappeared behind Dark hitting him right behind his knees making them bend and seating the boy down, nope, absolutely not Krad, Krad couldn't do that and Dark was sure of it. Okay...d_on't panic, don't panic, don't fucking panic!_

Krad smiled, and leaned so close to Dark that their noses were touching, "Well? What is your answer Dark Mousy?"

..._okay...panic, panic, panic! This isn't Krad! _Dark studied Krad's features; his golden eyes were now tainted with orangey red, only the slightest bit of gold left in them, the fangs were something that Krad definitely didn't have up until now.

"Hm? I'm still waiting Dark."

Dark clamped his eyes shut and blurted out, "You're not Krad! You never could be! And you never will be! Krad isn't doesn't act like that and he doesn't end every sentence with my name either! You're nothing but his image! I want Krad back!"

The blonde looked somewhat taken aback, "Hm? Krad's right here, you have him back."

"No I don't! I want Krad back not some fucking demon that's taken over his body!"

Dark opened one eye to see the blonde clutching his head with one hand, he hissed, "Not now you damn human!"

"Don't fucking talk to Krad that way!"

The blonde paid him no heed and hissed again, "Stop it I say!"

"Krad?" Dark could see the demon regaining control, he shut his eyes again wanting Krad to at hear at least the last part of what he had to say, "Krad! I know you're fucking still there! So tell me to shut up and stop swearing! Call me a pig for eating all your lunches! Fucking tell me that I'm just being paranoid and everything's going to be all right!

Dark lowered his voice to a whisper as tears were threatening to spill, "Tell me you're Krad again and say my name. I want the Krad that's always been there looking out for me since I can remember, I want Krad Hikari back...fuck..."

He squeezed shut his eyes and tears rolled down his cheek, suddenly, he felt a finger brush away a tear, he opened his eyes in surprise, it was Krad, his eyes showed gold and he had a small smile that lacked fangs.

"Shut up and stop swearing, you're giving me a headache," Krad paused, "...I'm back, it's going to be okay, so don't cry Dark..."

Dark knew it was Krad the second he heard the blonde's soft tone and the way he said his name, it wasn't curled, it wasn't seductive, it was simply the way Krad had called his name ever since they met. Dark couldn't hold back his joy as he hugged Krad, the blonde just stood there letting his friend embrace him.

"I'm hungry." Dark grinned.

"...and you're wet."

"I did run in the rain..."

"...yea, and now you're getting me all wet too."

Dark snorted, "And you're blaming me for being happy that you're back to normal."

"I'm not blaming you, I'm just saying that you're getting me wet."

"Fine be that way!"

"I will!"

Krad got up but his knees buckled and he fell back down.

"Krad?"

"...I can't stand up..."

"Yea I saw, what the hell?"

"I don't know, what the hell happened?"

"Umm...this thing took over you body and then started acting weird then yea..."

"...okay..."

"You're being awfully calm about this."

"I'm just tired." And with that, Krad slumped on the arm rest of the chair, moments later, the phone rang.

Dark hopped off the chair and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Dark? Is everything alright?"

"Yea, Krad just fainted."

"Okay, the ritual worked out the way it's supposed to work."

"...now what?"

"When Krad wakes up, tell him to pack his stuff and you'll stay at our house for a bit."

"I seem to never be able to stay at a house for too long."

"You'll be safe at my house."

"...okay..."

"I'll see you in the morning. Bye bye!"

"Bye..."

Emiko yawned and hung up, Dark looked back, he stiffened up when he saw the shadow figure hovering above Krad, it did not look happy, it snarled at him showing fangs, a lot more fangs than he had anticipated, there were at least 80 daggers in his mouth if not more. It hissed at him before disappearing into thin air, only then did Dark release the breath that he had been holding.

_Holy shit that thing's going to kill us._

_Yup, no shit Sherlock, that's why we're going to Daisuke's house._

_You're not only more logical but you're more formal too, are you trying to make me look bad?_

_Perhaps, but it's only logical since that thing's out to get you two, it's going to come back and try to kill you again._

..._remember, I'm the half without logic._

_Right, so I need to explain more thoroughly?_

_Please do._

_That thing's trying to kill you and everyone who's close to you right?_

_Yea..._

_It also tried to kill Krad right?_

_Yea..._

_It possessed Krad just now right?_

_Yea..._

_Emiko drove it away for awhile, you still with me?_

_Yea..._

_Now it's pissed off and it's going to want revenge on you so it's going to come back and try to kill the both of you again._

_Okay..._

_That's why you're going to Daisuke's house so it can't get you since Daisuke's family are like...you know..._

_I see...so wha?_

..._just get Krad on the couch or the bed so he can sleep then tell him in the morning, maybe he can explain to you better._

_So you're the logical side of me yet you still can't beat Krad in logic._

_Since he's the only person you actually listen to._

_That's not...entirely true!_

_Yes it is._

..._okay maybe it is but still._

_Just get Krad!_

_Okay, okay! _

Dark grabbed the slumped Krad and set him in a more comfortable position on the chair, then he went into the kitchen and grabbed something from the fridge to eat.

"Kyu?"

Dark turned around to see With, "So that's where you went you wuss."

"Kyu, kyu!"

He sighed and tossed the rabbit a carrot, suddenly, an arm grabbed Dark's shoulder and he let out a yelp. He whipped around to see the blonde standing there.

"Oh Krad, it's you, don't scare me like that!"

"I didn't want you to burn down my kitchen...again."

"That was an accident! An accident I say!"

"That still doesn't change the fact that you almost burnt down my house."

"You're the one that told me to get off my lazy ass and cook for myself!"

"You still nearly set my house on fire."

"Alright, alright, me down, you kicking!"

Dark saw the blonde smirk as he pulled food out of the fridge and tossed it to him while pouring himself a glass of milk.

"We're supposed to go and stay at Dai-chan's house for awhile."

"What!?"

"Uhhh...it's only logical that we go somewhere else since that things trying to kill us?"

"Since when did you use the word logical?"

Dark shrugged, "Why don't you want to go to Dai-chan's house...oh right..."

"Yea, remember last time we went to their house? His mom dragged me to the kitchen and demanded that I cook for them."

"That was funny."

"No it wasn't."

Dark tried his best to imitate Emiko's voice, "Krad! Get over here to the kitchen, now! Dark...go do whatever you want to."

"Don't remind me."

"Too late."

"No way," Krad sighed and headed back into the living room, "...on second thought, maybe going to their house wouldn't be so bad..."

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Dark headed out after the blonde.

"That..." Krad pointed to the living room which completely maimed.

"Oh..."

It looked like a tornado hit the room leaving claw marks everywhere, and the same claw marks made symbols, possibly a different language on the wall. Either way, Dark had no idea what it was suppose to mean.

"I'll be back...just you wait...I'll get you."

Dark stared at the blonde, "What?"

"That's what it says on the wall."

"...okay...since when did you learn how to read...that?"

Krad shrugged, "I don't know."

"...how can you stay so calm?"

Krad shrugged again, "It's a gift."

"You don't say..."

"Anyways...let's just grab our stuff and go."

"Kay."

They packed up and walked down to the Niwas' house, by the time they got there, the rain was falling down even harder and still no signs of the sun. Dark knocked on the door and a very cheerful Emiko opened up.

"You're here! Come on in and put your stuff down!"

The two did as they were told, but Emiko wasn't finished, "Now Krad, help me in the kitchen, Dark...go find Dai-chan and see if he needs help with the guest room."

She skipped down the hall, Dark snickered while Krad groaned, "Why me?"

"Because you can cook."

"That's not the point."

"It's not?"

"..."

"Oh yea, don't forget, tomorrow, we're nominating for class president again, no doubt that you'll be nominated and get the most votes, and then there's that play coming up for the festival."

Krad groaned again, it was going to be a terribly long week.

Dark patted his back, "There, there, look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"Umm...I can get this...errr...that demon thing's pissed at us..."

"Yea, it's so bright I'd blind myself just looking at it."

Dark snorted, "Fine, be that way, have a nice time making breakfast!"

Krad watched his friend run up the stairs as though the house was his own, he sighed again.

"Krad!" A voice called him from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" He grumbled and dragged his feet down the hallway.

------------------------------

Nya, hope this chapter's good.

Thankies! Sorry to everyone for the slow update! I suck at making comments so if it sucks don't blame me even though it's my comments nya!

**Vespalady**- Glad you like this story! DarkxKrad is my fav in DN Angel nya

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Krad's still alive, no worries there nya Thankies for reviewing again!

**xLoneWolf48x**- Glad you liked that part, I liked it too! They're just so cute together!

**silvertears-** Thankies for the review! -hands over a tissue- hope you like this chapter.

**Wyrdel-** Krad's okay! He lives! Maybe more Krad-angst stuff in later chapters.

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune**-Here's more! The evil spirit thingy's still alive and moving, sorry if the name for it sucks, I ran out of ideas nya

**GloomyBumblebee**-You flatter me, glad you like it to the invisible bits too nya

**Fox Fire**-Happy that you like it, I'll try to get the seventh haunting up soon.

**Seena58-**Yay, it's scary and suspensful! Did I spell that right? I don't have my spellcheck right now nyaHope you like this chapter!


	7. Seventh Haunting

Haunted

Seventh Haunting:

Having no sleep and being hunted by some monster thing was enough to make anyone grumpy and insanely sleepy. When the three of them walked out of the house and headed for school, Daisuke could be seen walking like a normal to Dark and Krad who were either half asleep of sleepwalking no one could tell. Weekends ended too fast, it was too early for school.

Daisuke chirped, "I hear you guys are voting for class president today."

"Yea..." Krad yawned.

"Krad's going to win...again."

"Why? Why don't you be a candidate Dark-kun?"

"He's banned from being nominated because of his lack of listening skills, lack of time awake in class, lack of being punctual, lack of respect and you get the point."

"Wow, when did that happen?"

"Like...eight years ago."

"Hey Krad..."

"Yea?"

"What's this year's play going to be?"

"How should I know? I don't think they've decided yet."

"Oh..."

The two yawned again, "Hiwatari-kun! Ohayou!"

The blue haired boy looked up, "Niwa, ohayou."

Then he spotted the other two and shot the redhead a questioning look, "It's a long story..."

"I see, is that why they look like the living dead right now?"

"Shut up creepy boy!"

"I have a name."

"And that would be creepy boy!"

"Urusai!"

Ah yes, it was as though nothing had changed.

888888888888888888888888

_A couple of years ago, it normal day like any other, Krad walked up the stairs to the roof, the sanctuary, where no fangirl goes. Dark padded up with a grin on his face._

"_Hey Krad guess what!?"_

"_You brought your own lunch for once?"_

"_No, I'm hungry, anyways, Dai-chan's eat up here too!"_

"_Who?"_

"_Dai-chan."_

"_Dark...I don't know people by the nicknames you call them."_

"_Dark-kun!"_

"_There you are!"_

_A redhead stepped onto the roof with a smile on his face, "Hi, you must be Krad-kun, Dark-kun says a lot about you."_

"_Is that so..." The blonde raised a brow and looked at Dark._

"_Krad!!!"_

"_I'm Daisuke Niwa, hajimemashite."_

_The kid had manners Krad had to admit that, "Krad Hikari."_

"_Oh Dark-kun, my friend is coming, do you mind."_

"_Don't care! Krad, I want lunch!"_

"_Niwa..."_

"_Hiwatari-kun, you're here!"_

_Daisuke had a thing with putting "kun" after every name, the boy that just entered had light blue hair with glasses, no smile or trace of a smile on his face._

"_Satoshi Hiwatari."_

_Very, very straightforward and blunt, Krad introduced himself for the second time, "Krad Hikari."_

_Satoshi looked at Krad, they engaged in a staring contest where they looked bored but they were actually glaring at each other to some extent. The younger boy looked away from the blonde's golden eyes._

"_Who's the idiot over there?"_

_Dark glared at Satoshi, "Idiot!? Who's an idiot!? You brat..."_

_The blue haired boy remained unfazed, Krad sighed, but Daisuke smiled and added some facts about his friend, "Hiwatari-kun actually graduated from college but wanted to go to school like a normal person so yea."_

_Dark ran and hid behind Krad holding the blonde's shoulders as though using him as a human shield, Krad just looked bored and sighed._

_The dark haired boy stuck his head out from behind Krad, "He's creeeepy! Creepy I say!"_

_Satoshi asked Daisuke, "What are they? Lovers?"_

_The two blushed, "Hey shut up creepy boy! I bet you're turned on by Dai-chan!"_

_The other two blushed, "U-urusai!"_

"_Make me!"_

"_Dark..."_

"_Krad!"_

"_No I'm not taking sides, I just want to eat lunch."_

"_But you barely eat!"_

"_No because you eat for me."_

"_That still means you don't eat!"_

"_I'm not that hungry."_

"_That's what you say every time!"_

"_Are you two done fighting?"_

"_Shut up creepy boy, keep yourself and Dai-chan occupied!"_

"_Urusai!"_

888888888888888888888

They reached class just in time for attendance, right after that the teacher asked the class, "Is there anyone who would like to nominate a person except for Dark Mousy for class president?"

The students raised their hands, the teacher looked over at Dark, "Dark?"

"I nominate Krad."

The students put their hands down, Krad groaned it was way too early to be voted for president.

The teacher scratched his head, "Is there anyone else who'd like to try out...or be vice president?"

A girl raised her hand, the teacher smiled, "Okay, you'll be vice president, now that we've got that out of the way. After lunch, we'll decide what play to perform for the festival next week, and now it's time for physical education, unfortunately it's raining so we'll be using the indoor pool."

There were cheers and groans and snores, the class all got up and headed for the door. Krad got up and shook Dark.

"Dark, wake up! You were awake two minutes ago!"

Dark snored in return.

"It's lunch time!"

Dark woke up, "Lunch seriously!?"

"No."

"Krad! That's mean!"

"The teacher's going to be meaner if we don't get to the indoor pool in...five minutes."

They ran out the door.

By the time they got to the pool, everyone was ready to swim, Krad yawned, it was too early for swimming. They were in their swimming trunks and walked over to join the rest of the class.

"Today, you will swim five lanes each then get free time."

Great...five lanes, it was too early for getting wet and then go frolicking in water. After completing the first task, Krad sat around dipping his feet and yawned again. Dark swam over to him.

"Why aren't you swimming."

"It's too early for swimming."

"After this is lunch."

"It's too early for lunch too."

"Psh, that's just insane."

"It's too early to be insane."

"At least swim a little."

"Fine, I'll go dive."

"I'll come."

By the time Krad actually got to the top of the platform with Dark beside him, he felt ready to fall asleep on his feet. The blonde decided that he didn't want to dive but too bad Dark had different thoughts. The dark haired boy saw something, stepped backwards, slipped and lost his balance which tipped him over the platform, he grabbed the closest thing out of pure instinct, and Krad just so happened to be the nearest thing.

"Wha? Whoa-"

Krad's eyes widened as they fell into the water with a splash, luckily the platform allowed two people to dive at a time so they didn't break any rules, hell, the teacher didn't even seem to notice them or the fact that they both just landed in the water. Krad was swimming towards the surface, but something grabbed his leg and pulled him down, he turned around and kicked whatever it was with his free leg. Finally after another attempt, the thing grabbing him let go but not without clawing at his leg first and the blonde swam to the ledge and climbed out coughed.

"What took you?"

"Something grabbed my leg."

They looked at his leg, there was a big red rash there shaped like a hand or a claw, Dark climbed out.

"Whoa, you okay?"

"Am I alive?"

"Yes."

Krad groaned, "It's too early for this."

Dark's hair was clinging to his forehead, "It's too early for everything."

The blonde brushed the dripping wet strands away from his eye, "It's too early for you to pull me into the water too."

"Sorry bout that."

"Hn." His ponytail hung limply and was dripping wet.

"I think that Kuro-kaze thing is here."

"What?"

"I swear, I saw it right under the platform."

"Has lack of sleep made you delusional?"

"You know it's real and possible. I bet it was the thing that grabbed you leg too, see, five claws or fingers and the second one's the shortest. It's just like when it scratched me."

"Yea, so?"

"I still don't get how you can stay so insanely calm about that."

"I still don't get why you pulled me along with you off the platform."

Dark laughed nervously, Krad glared, the whistle blew, time for lunch. The pair changed and went to the roof, Daisuke and Satoshi were waiting for by the door to the roof.

"There's no fucking way I'm going to eat my lunch or actually sit outside in the rain."

It was too early for smartass comments from Satoshi too, "Fine, we'll just eat here then."

Dark and Krad didn't eat, they fell asleep in the same position they were in on the roof around half a week ago, by the time class started Daisuke looked at Satoshi.

"Hiwatari-kun...should we wake them up?"

"Nah, let them sleep, let's go."

"...okay..."

Who was it that said you snooze you lose? Well whoever it was sure was right. Krad woke up, they were inside by the door to the roof, and late for class.

"Shit! Dark wake up already!"

Dark mumbled and ignored him.

"Dark, there's chocolate downstairs!"

"What!?"

"Nothing, come on...let's go finish the last fifteen minutes of class."

"Oh...what about it?"

"What do you mean what about it?"

Dark sighed and got up, "Fine, fine let's go. I swear I heard you say chocolate though..."

"What are you talking about!? I said no such thing!"

"Okay...but I still want chocolate."

They reached the classroom door, it seemed quiet, too quiet. Krad opened the door, inside the students all had smiles on their faces as they turned around.

"CONGRATULATIONS ROMEO AND JULIET!"

Krad stared, "What...the"

Dark gaped, "...fuck..."

"No swearing in class Dark Mousy!"

On the board there had obviously been a voting thing going on, under Juliet, were a lot of boy names, under Romeo, even more boy names. Krad's name was circled under Juliet and had the number twenty-five beside it, Dark's name was circled with a nineteen, it was a close race between him and Kaze Tsujimura who was off only by four votes. Dark couldn't believe it, he almost lost the role to Kaze! Evil, evil bastard.

He glared at Kaze, Kaze glared back obviously not happy with losing. Krad didn't notice either of them, he was still too busy gawking at the board. It was too early to be voted for Juliet. He walked over to the vice president.

"What happened?"

"Oh, Krad-san, sensei told me to get on with the voting since he didn't want to wait."

"And the class voted Romeo and Juliet."

"Yes."

"Isn't Juliet a girl?"

"Yes."

"Then explain."

"We wanted to make it unique, and last year the class that play "Ice and Snow" attracted a lot of people by having all male actors so we thought we'd try it out."

"And I ended up being Juliet."

"Yes, and Dark-kun's Romeo, it was nearly Kaze-kun but this is the way it ended up."

She flashed him one of those smiles, the smile that girls smiled when saying 'that's final, if you disagree with me you'll be sorry.'

Krad looked at his friend and the glaring Kaze, Kaze had grayish brown hair that past shoulder length by quite a bit and tied up in a ponytail although usually left untied, blue eyes, charming smile, and didn't talk all that much. And there he was glaring at Dark and Dark glared back. The blonde sighed and turned around facing the vice president again.

"I'm guessing you'll be directing this."

"You bet! We even have the basic scripts done, here's a copy."

"Thanks..."

The teacher who appeared to be sleeping stood up from his desk and dismissed the class, Dark grabbed his copy of the rough copy of the play and headed out after Krad.

"Hey Juliet wait up!"

Krad kept on walking.

"Krad!"

Finally, the blonde turned around, obviously annoyed, "Call me Juliet one more time and I will personally rip you to shreds."

"It's just a play."

"You want to trade roles?"

"No thanks."

Krad sighed, "Why me..."

"Because you're pretty?"

"You sound like a little kid Dark."

"Hidoi! You have long hair too!"

The blonde snorted, "And they picked _you _to be Romeo?"

"Hey I can be damn cool when I want to be."

"Is that why you almost lost to Kaze?"

Dark paused, "Almost, but I didn't now did I?"

"That doesn't change the fact that you almost lost."

"Look on the bright side..."

"What bright side?"

"You're suppose to be the smart one here...oh I got it, Dai-chan had to be a girl last year."

"And that's suppose to make me feel better?"

"Stop asking hard questions!"

"You started it, Romeo."

"Hey, it's either me or Kaze kissing you, it's your choice."

Krad smirked, time to tease Dark, "What if I choose Kaze?"

Dark stared at him, "What!?"

The blonde laughed, "Joking, joking. What happened to the super cool Romeo act?"

Dark snorted as a response, he couldn't stand the thought of Kaze kissing Krad, his Krad. Only he was allowed to steal the blonde's kisses. Yes he was jealous, he wished the Kuro-kaze had mashed Kaze to the wall instead of what's his face.

"Are you done pouting?"

"No."

Krad shrugged, "Okay."

By the time they reached Daisuke's house their shoes were wet inside and out. As they went in, the Niwa went out, Emiko looked back from under Kosuke's umbrella while Daisuke and his grandpa kept on walking.

"Dark, Krad, we're going out tonight so take care!"

Daisuke turned back and waved at the two dripping wet boys just staring at them.

"...sooo...now what?"

"Can we get some dry clothes first, this isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world."

"Kay, then what?"

"Then..." Krad shrugged, "doesn't matter."

"I'll remember that!"

"Crap..."

So they changed and the first thing Dark wanted to do was, "I'm hungry! I wanna eat! We didn't even have lunch today!"

"No."

"But Krad you're the one who said doesn't matter!"

Krad cursed his carelessness and headed to the kitchen.

"Then after that let's watch a movie!"

"Hey don't I get to pick something to do?"

"You got first picks already!"

"What!?"

Dark pouted and Krad sighed, "What's after the movie."

The violet-eyed boy stopped and looked up, "Ummm....we could go over the script?"

"Whatever, what movie are we going to watch?"

"Whatever's on TV."

By the time they started flipping through channels, the only movie on was a horror movie. They sat on the couch and watched it in the dark, about half way through, Dark found himself clinging to Krad and the blonde was just looking bored and was still watching the movie. One part near the end was so freaky it even made Krad jump a bit, Dark squeaked and buried his head into the crook of Krad's neck making the blonde blush and hold his breath.

"Krad?"

"Yea?"

"How about we go over the script now?"

"Whatever."

Dark got off Krad and walked to their drenched backpacks.

"It's wet, but I think we can still read it."

"Since when did you read? I didn't even know you could read."

Dark snorted and tossed a script to Krad and started flipping through his own.

"Let's see here...boring talking part, dancing part, another talking part, kissing part, talking part, killing part, talking part, getting married part, more talking part, whoa, a making out part, then a fake death part, more talking parts, the dying part, the mourning part and the last talking part and it's over. Wow, and I always that Romeo and Juliet had a happy ending where everyone lived happily ever after."

"Kyu?"

"I'm...going to go get With some strawberries."

"Kay, god I can't believe they're going to make us memorize all this! They're evil!"

In the background a radio turned itself on making Dark yelp, "What the hell's that!?"

Krad rolled his eyes, "In this world we call that a radio."

"Why did it turn on by itself!?"

"Probably an alarm or something, I think you've been watching way too much horror movies, time for bed mister."

"I won't be able to sleep."

"Fine, don't sleep just don't keep me awake or I'll kick you out and into another room."

They went to bed, but Dark suddenly woke up, he glanced at the clock, three fifteen in the morning, Krad wasn't around, where the hell was his pillow!? He yawned and headed downstairs, there was Krad putting his jacket on, ready to head out the door.

Dark asked in a harsh whisper, "Where the hell do you think you're going!?"

Krad whirled around, "Someone's in danger."

"What!?"

"Shut up! Don't wake them up!"

"Who the fuck would be in danger at this hour!?"

"You going to come or not?"

"Yea...but you owe me big time."

"You can pick lunch tomorrow."

Dark perked up as he put his jacket on, "Deal, so where are we going?"

"I'm not sure, but I know the way."

"There's something on the other side of the door..."

Krad rolled his eyes and flung open the door, "Take a look for yourself."

Dark tensed up, eyes widened, he pointed to the door and squeaked, "K-Krad?"

The blonde looked at the door, his eyes widened too as he looked up, standing there in the rain was the Kuro-kaze.

88888888888888888888888

Hajimemashite means nice to meet you or how do you do.

8888888888888888888888

Nya, sorry if I don't update for a bit, it's either because I'm writing my other fics or school, yes, let's all blame school. =P And don't blame me if I suck at comments nya!

**Hakudoshi-chan-**Yay! Thankies! Glad you liked the name, I was worried that it sounded messed up or something, ureshii!

**silvertears**-Glad you liked the chapter, lol, you like Krad don't you? Can't blame you though.

**Fox Fire**-Yay my fic is still scary, for a sec I thought it stopped giving people goosebumps, thankies so much nya!

**kema**-I seem to have a thing with having a non-insane Krad don't I? Maybe I'm the one who's insane, lol, you never know.

**Seena58**-Thankies! I always like your reviews, they tell me how my story is going, I'm glad it's still spooky for you nya

**GloomyBumbleBee**-Aww...you flatter me, a Dark/Saga fic would be funny, I'll try to come up with a plot for that pairing, I'll dedicate it to you for giving me the idea nya Thankies!

**babymar-mar**-Lol, you like the idea of Krad in an apron don't you? I do too, I just couldn't resist, glad you like it.

**Mysterious Kaitou-**Ureshii, I think you just made my day, you really like Dark/Krad don't you? School is so boring, I'm half asleep most of the time nya

**darksaphire**-Gomen it took me so long to update, hope you like this chapter nya

**Megiri**-Here! New chapter servered fresh from the computer! I'll try to update faster nya


	8. Eighth Haunting

Haunted

Eighth Haunting:

Krad tensed up then blinked, and blinked again as he stared at the Kuro-kaze right in the eye.

"It's a fake." He stated calmly.

Dark stared at him, "How can you tell?"

The blonde shrugged, "Maybe this..."

He pulled the blinds for a nearby window and there was another demon staring at them. Krad looked bored and walked around the demon and into the rain, Dark gulped whimpered, "Kkkrrraaaddd...."

A pale hand reached out from the side of the demon, "Come on, stop being such a wuss."

"I'm not a wuss!" But he grabbed Krad's hand anyways, and he held his breath and closed his eyes while the blonde pulled him outside.

The second he felt raindrops hit him, Dark opened his eyes, he saw Krad standing in front of him, "...you can let go now..."

Dark looked down, he was still holding Krad's hand, he let go, "I don't get it..."

"Nani?"

"Why the hell did it send fakes? And how the hell did you know?"

Krad headed down the street, "No idea, this isn't the right time to be thinking of logical reasons, come on already!"

"Never thought I'd hear that from you, oi! Wait up! Krad! You asshole!"

The two ran down the street, rain pounding against them, they went down a couple of blocks until Krad slowed up and stopped in front of a house. Dark caught up with him, out of breath, he looked up then for a moment, he couldn't breathe out of pure shock. They stood in front of a huge mansion-like building, it was dark and eerie, normally, Dark wouldn't mind big houses, but it looked plain creepy at night.

"This is creepy boy's house..."

"Oh well then, _he's _in danger, wouldn't you know it? Why else are we here? To watch him die?" Krad rolled his eyes.

"...so now what? You're just going to barge into his house or something?"

"Yea sure, why not?"

"Because...what if someone catches us?"

"Didn't you tell me that he lived alone?"

"No, well yes, but his dad visits him sometimes, and what about the neighbors!?"

"It's three something in the morning, who could possibly be up?"

"Us?"

"Anyone else?"

"Ummmm..."

"Okay, I'll just take that as a no, come on Romeo, you can stay out here as long as you want I'm going in."

The blonde walked up to the door and twisted the doorknob, the front door swung open. Cold air rushed out blowing Krad's hair back.

"...isn't this a cheery place?"

Dark followed him into the hall, the house was horribly bare, as though no one was living in it, there were only a couple pieces of furniture here and there. They went around the main floor, first entering the living room which only had couches, a clock which ticked really loudly and a really dusty TV, otherwise, bare.

"Aren't there any lights around here?"

"Apparently not, there isn't much to trip over."

"Yup...we're getting the place all wet you know that?"

"Oh well."

Then they went into the kitchen which looked a little more in use, there wasn't much dust, it was just like any other kitchen, except it was really dark, they walked to the next room which was empty, it was just a empty black room, the last room on the main floor was also empty with the exception of the stairways. There were stairs going up, and stairs going down.

"Let's-"

"Iie! I know what you're going to say! It's just like in that horror movie! They split up because one of them suggested the brilliant idea and they all DIED!"

"...you've been watching way too much horror films for one night," He glanced at the clock hanging in the living room, on Dark, think about Niwa, if Hiwatari dies then..."

He didn't have to go on, Krad knew he was putting Dark through a guilt trip, "Well...

"...I call upstairs, people usually die downstairs..."

"The people died upstairs..."

"Really!?"

"Whatever, let's go, meet here in a bit."

And with that Krad headed downstairs, Dark watched the blonde hair disappear down the steps.

"Damn him...why did he have to mention Daisuke...this sucks..." Dark sighed and headed up the stairs, "Come to think of it...when was the last time I heard Krad swear? I think it was last week..."

Upstairs wasn't much different from the main floor, dark eerie, so...so Satoshi-like somehow, Dark gulped and peeped in the first room, nothing there, so he opened the door with a creak and looked inside. A single window covered by curtains, lightning flashed outside, and for a second Dark could see bookshelves all around with a single chair in the middle of the room with a pair of white wings, only one of the wings looked like it was burnt or something. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled again, Dark jumped, his violet eyes widened and he became for alert, he could make out an axe shape embedded in the chair, he walked over to it, a sense of seriousness took over him. He ran his hand over the axe and it started glowing.

"Whoa...a weapon with a flashlight built in...hope creepy boy won't mind me breaking his chair...maybe I shouldn't...nah who'll notice? It's only a chair..."

He started picking at the axe's handle until he could grab it, he tugged at it and soon it came loose, seconds later the chair collapsed into a heap of rubble.

Dark sweatdropped, "...that wasn't suppose to happen," Then he looked at the glowing axe and shrugged, "oh well at least now I have light."

He trudged down the hall and into the room furthest away, it was Satoshi's room, there was nothing but a bed with a blanket on it. He felt a twang of guilt strike him, out of the four of them, Daisuke had always been the luckiest, having his parents around and all, his and Krad's traveled around the world only visiting them once or twice every couple of years, they had gotten use to it since that's how it was ever since they were old enough to write down the alphabets, Dark's parents were more hesitant when they left for the first time, he still remembered how he waved them off with a smile on, it hurt like a bitch.

-------------------------------

"_Dark, dear, are you sure you're going to be alright? We could stay longer if you want..."_

_Dark smiled and shook his head not trusting his voice._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'll be fine Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, go and have a good time." His voice surprised even himself._

'_Please...just go, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold back...'_

_The mother hesitated, he bent down and kissed him on the head, "Thank you Dark-chan, you don't know what this means to your father and me. Take care, love you."_

"_Aa...I love you too."_

_His father hugged him before heading to the door, Dark could see the cab waiting outside, "We'll send money over every month, see you Dark, take care."_

_Dark smiled as his mother turned back again, "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"_

"_Yea, don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"_

_His parents got into the cab, they waved at him, and he waved back with a smile, when he went inside, he closed the door and hugged himself. He slid to the floor drawing his knees up, finally he couldn't hold back anymore and he started crying. Honestly, he didn't want them to go, he wanted them to stay with him forever, he just wanted to hug them and beg them not to go..._

"_Kyu?"_

_Dark looked up at his rabbit, "With..."_

_He hugged his pet and cried, "Kyu..."_

_-----------------------------------_

Dark always felt lucky compared to the blonde, Krad had told him several times with a shrug how his parents simply left to pursue their dream, unlike Dark, he didn't get a say in it. The first time the blonde told him, he said everything as though it didn't matter or hurt. It wasn't hard to figure out that he was lying, after all Krad never was that good a liar.

-----------------------------------

"_Krad, we're going now, you know how to cook so make something for yourself when you get hungry okay?"_

"..._kay." He shrugged._

"_Krad Hikari! Oh you don't know what this means to us!"_

'_It means more than me...'_

"_Krad? Are you alright?"_

_The blonde looked up at the mention of his name, "Aa..."_

"_Alright then, we'll send checks every now and then alright?"_

_Krad nodded and watched his parents leave, after the taxi was out of site, the blonde slammed the door and glared at it, "Fucking assholes...I hope you never come back..."_

_-----------------------------------_

"_What!?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Your parents left just like that!? How could they!?"_

"_Hn, they did and they're still gone, it's simple."_

"_Simple?"_

"_Yea, they simply thought that going to wherever they went was more important than me." The blonde shrugged._

_Dark wasn't fooled he could see the misery in those golden hues, "That's not true!"_

_Krad snorted, "Then what is?"_

"_They so do care about you!"_

"_As if...why else would they leave like that? ...I wouldn't mind if they didn't come back." The last words came out in a whisper._

"_That's not true Krad, and you know it."_

"_Know what? That I'm an abandoned child? I knew that for quite awhile now incase you haven't noticed. At least your parents **cared, **mine just left without a goodbye or anything."_

"_You didn't want them to leave! Damn it Krad stop telling yourself that they don't care about you, they do! It's not like you're alone or anything! I'm here! I care about you too!"_

_The blonde's eyes widened and tears started rolling down his cheek, "N-nani?"_

_The next thing Dark knew he was hugging Krad as the blonde cried, it was the first time he had ever seen him cry. _

'_Krad...'_

--------------------------------

Dark's head snapped up as he heard a crash coming from the basement, "...shit, Krad's in the basement...Krad!"

--------------------------------

The blonde went down the stairs, it was pitch black down there, Krad had to move around by following the walls. But that was fixed soon enough, there was a dull red light coming from a room far down the hall, as Krad approached it, it became chillier, the blonde wrapped his arms around himself to stop shivering, he looked in the room, there was the demon, smiling that cruel smile and holding Satoshi by the neck against the wall, the blue haired boy was struggling frantically, Krad's eyes widened.

'Hiwatari! Crap!' Krad took a little step forward.

The Kuro-kaze's snapped its attention to Krad, it dropped Satoshi who fell unconscious and moved towards the blonde. Krad didn't get a chance to move, the next the he knew, he was thrown against a wall causing a loud crash, the demon's claws wrapped around his neck. The blonde cough and glared at the red-eyed demon, he desperately tried to pull the class away from his neck to no avail.

"Kuso..."

Krad felt something grow warmer and warmer within him, soon it got uncomfortable, so he struggled more trying to the Kuro-kaze's claws off of him. Soon his vision started to blur, he could see the demon smiling at him, sinister red eyes gleaming, his arm lost it's strength and dropped, it took a bit of effort to breathe with his throat clenched so tightly, he went limp under the demon's hold.

"Krad!"

-----------------------------

"_Damn it, I can't believe I got detention like that..."_

'_What? Aren't I dead or something?'_

"_Fucking bastard."_

_Krad turned around and saw a very familiar boy walking and grumbling towards the far wall, _'_That's Hiroki! Isn't he dead? ...don't tell me I'm dead...'_

"_I almost had the bag too..."_

'_Wait...didn't that happen last week?'_

"_Kuso..."_

'..._wait! Damn it! Don't go over there you idiot! Fuck! Can't he hear me?'_

_The boy looked around feeling a cold presence surround him, he got scared and backed up against the wall, only making it easier for the predator. Krad stood right beside him helplessly. Soon the boy was slammed brutally against the wall by an invisible force, only the glowing red gems were seen, soon accompanied by that wicked smile filled with sharp, deadly fangs. Krad's eyes widened as he watched Hiroki's death. The boy squirmed, terrified, tears rolled down his cheeks, soon he had a blush on his face. Krad was afraid he knew what was about to happen, he felt sick. The boy started panting for air, he tried to scream but only hot air came out, more tears came down, then it all happened so fast, everything just blew up in the blonde's face. Krad only realized what happen when the blood splattered all over him, he couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't anymore, all he knew was that he was disgusted by the blood, Hiroki's blood, now splattered all over the wall, him and the demon, but the demon simply smiled as though something delightful just happened. There was a metallic taste in his mouth, it made him want to throw up, but the torture didn't end yet._

'_The taste of blood...this is sickening...'_

_Krad was dragged along to the courtyard, it was raining, he knew what was going to happen, he didn't want to watch but for some reason he couldn't look away._

"_I'll catch up with you guys kay? I'm just going to put the ball away!"_

"_Kay! You better hurry up Kyou!"_

"_I will!"_

_"Hm...I wonder if that nii-chan's okay, the soccer ball hit him pretty hard..."_

_The boy ran into the storage room with the soccer ball in hand, as he was running towards the gate, again, he was slammed into the walls. Kyou struggled against his unseen enemy, as his face heated up, he tried to scream only to have blood come out his throat, he coughed blood everywhere. Krad felt drops of blood trickle down his face, the Kuro-kaze's smile grew wider. There was blood getting mixed along with tears making the boy look like he was crying blood, then it came out of his ears, it disgusted Krad to no end. Then as though it turned slow motion, just so the blonde could see every single detail, Kyou's body split open, his stomach ripping open along with his head, all the protected organs blew up, the bones shattered into ashes and dust, after that, Kyou ceased to exist in the world, after horrible minutes that seemed like decades of raising body heat, everything suddenly stopped and he was painted against the walls. The demons licked its claw clean and smiled directly at Krad. The blonde paled and tried to take a step back. Then everything disappeared, the school, the courtyard, and the blood, they were all replaced by darkness, glowing red symbols appeared next to the floating red gems which continued to look right through him._

_/Did you enjoy the show?/ Krad read in his head._

'_You can't talk...'_

_/You can read./_

'_You're disgusting.'_

_/And I even slowed down the best part for you to see, did you see the expression on his face?/_

_He did, Kyou's face was twisted in pain and agony as blood tears kept on leaking out of his eyes, Krad clenched his fist, 'You monster...'_

_/Demon./_

'..._they never did anything!'_

_/No...I just felt like it...it was endlessly entertaining./_

_A jagged deep dry laugh was heard, the blonde wanted to run._

_/You can't escape me, you can't escape your fate./_

'_I can try.'_

_/Just like you tried to escape by telling yourself how much you hated your parents./_

'_What!? How did you-!?'_

_/How do I know? I know many things boy./_

_/Hm? You know, you're such a pretty human, very much like that "Dark"./_

_Krad's eyes widened as he looked up to meet the demon's eyes, 'Leave Dark out of this you bastard!'_

_/Very protective over the boy are you?/_

_/I'll show you what he will be soon, along with the other elements.../_

'_Elements?'_

_The scenery flashed to Dark being strangled by the demon, it all seemed so real that Krad dropped to his knees, 'Dark...'_

_The demon laughed, soon the scene was flickered to Daisuke, then Satoshi all going through the same torment the boys went through._

'_Niwa and Hiwatari...you're going to kill them all!?'_

_Everything disappeared he was left alone with the demon, he tensed up, 'Why the hell can't I move!? Kuso! Why am I here!?'_

_/How can you be sure you're even here?/_

'_Nani!?'_

_/For all you know, you could be dead./_

'_Don't give me this crap.'_

_/Soon.../_

'_What!?'_

_The background flashed to three other people being tormented to no end by the Kuro-kaze, Krad stared in shock. 'Thats-!'_

_/Goodbye Krad Hikari./_

_Then everything went black._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Nya Is Krad dead!? o.O I'll try to update soon nya How was this chapter??? My head's going to blow up soon nya I need chocolate!!!

**Hakudoshi-chan**-Kaze with the Kuro-kaze, that would make sense wouldn't it? Hmm...I'll think about that nya

**Sheridan**-I'm not sure, all I know is that With really likes strawberries so I decided to be nice to the umm...rabbit and let him eat until his little stomach's content

**Senna58**-Your fic is cool! :) It's a habbit of mine to say nya I guess, honestly I don't know, I just like it nya

**darksaphire**-Thankies! Enjoy this chapter nyaI couldn't resist doing a Romeo and Juliet play lol

**babymar-mar**-I started the next chapter already! I'll try to post it up soon!

**silvertears**-lol, I can't blame you, they're just so...so...dn angel people like XD, would you consider this a cliffie? I can't tell lol and gomen if your pen name's wrong this stupid thing can't do underscores :(

**GloomyBumbleBee**-Sure! You can post any of my fics you want! Just promise you'll send me the site k? It's about time someone made a fanfic archieve for dn angel you deserve a big chocolate chip cookie for it nya

**Fox Fire-**Yay! I get a 10! Having Krad and Dark that close makes me all happy too since they're just so great together nya Satoshi and Daisuke look good too, opposites attract lol, death to school! It's stressing me out to no end, it might take awhile to find free time to post up other fics or chapters sorry!

**chrystallized**-Thankies! My ego's going to get inflate lol, then I'll be able to fly!!! Your review cheered me up by some dergrees thankies!


	9. Ninth Haunting

Haunted

Ninth Haunting:

Krad opened his eyes slowly, damn it was uncomfortable being wet, he groaned.

"Krad! You're alive!"

His vision focused, his eyes widened and he jumped back against the wall in shock, then he saw Dark and relaxed a bit.

"I don't know about you, but having an axe being swung around in my face makes me nervous, dead or not."

Dark looked at the axe in his hand, "Opps, my bad." He set the axe down, "It was the only source of light I had, you're alive...I think..."

"...I am?"

"Aren't you?"

The blonde looked at his hands, "I guess I am...can you tell me why there's a glowing axe at my feet?"

"Hnnn..."

The two looked over, Satoshi was stirring, "Hey look, he's alive too."

"Well wouldn't you know it, too arrogant to die I see."

"Hnnn...urusai."

"Somehow it doesn't surprise me that even after a near death experience his attitude is still the same."

Dark grinned, "Yup, same old creepy boy...that's kinda like you too, you always seem to stay calm no matter what situation you're in, it's almost scary."

The blue haired boy glared at the two, "What are you two doing here? And wasn't that axe embedded in that chair in the study?"

Dark snorted, "Oh yea, that's the thanks we get for getting up in the middle of the night, run here just to save your butt."

"I didn't ask you to."

"You think I _wanted_ to save you?"

"Hey Dark..."

"Yea?"

"What happened to the Kuro-kaze thing anyways?"

"Umm....I heard a crash then ran downstairs to see you being choked to death by that thing and when I got close to it, it umm...kind of just like disappeared."

"I see..."

"What did that thing do to you?"

"...I saw Hiroki and Kyou's deaths, it was disgusting, there was a lot of...blood."

"Huh?"

"I don't know how but it's like I went to the past or something and saw it happen, and everything felt so real too." Krad shuddered and wrapped an arm around himself remembering what the demon had shown him.

Satoshi spoke up, "Ahem, incase you didn't notice, you're wet, you're in my house, and I don't know what time it is but _get out..._and give me that axe back."

When the blue haired boy touched the axe, it glowed brighter and then disappeared leaving a floating blue pendant floating, "Alright...what, the, hell..."

"Take it and get up. By the way...that chair kind of...disintegrated when I took the axe out..."

"What the hell!? You maimed my chair!? And now the axe is gone and all I'm left with is this...this..._thing!?_"

Dark nodded, "Uh huh, right, whatever, you're coming with us to Dai-chan's house."

"What!?"

"Dark's right, this is obviously not a safe place anymore, therefore you'll have to come with us."

"No!"

"Too late for that, Krad..."

The blonde nodded and they each took an arm and dragged the boy into the pouring rain outside.

"Getting some fresh air would do you good."

"I'm getting wet."

"We're already wet so wouldn't you know it? You have to join us!"

"My uniform's still at home."

"No problem! Dai-chan can lend you his spare."

"What time is it?"

"How should I know, you two dragged me out before I could see the clock."

Krad shrugged, "Oh well, might as wait until we get back, we might not get any sleep again."

"Again!?"

"That's what I just said."

"You think we can sleep in class?"

"Nah, the teacher's planning to make us rehearse the play, we were suppose to start like a month ago or something now we only have a week left so he's desperate."

"Damn...oh well, I wonder what kind of dress they got you, _Juliet_."

"Shut up Romeo."

"You lovebirds really have to stop giving each other gay nicknames."

"What it's-"

"A play we have to do!"

"We didn't get a choice you-"

"Damn creepy boy!"

"Stop talking like twins."

"We-"

"Aren't!"

"Dark just keeps on cutting me off!"

Dark grinned sheepishly, "It's fun though."

Krad huffed, "Quiet you..."

By the time they got back, Emiko was waiting inside, arms crossed and she had that evil glint in her eyes.

"And where were you two?"

"Saving his butt." The two replied.

"You missed out on sleep, there's only an hour or two left and you need to get cleaned up. Satoshi! Come upstairs Dai-chan's clothes will fit you perfectly! Krad, after you dry off go make lunch."

"I'll be taking a shower." Dark declared and ran upstairs.

"...whatever." Krad yawned and headed upstairs after his friend.

------------------------------------

Dark yawned and stretched, "That was nice. Hey Krad-"

He stopped when he saw Krad asleep on the bed, he changed his clothes, his blonde hair everywhere. 'He must be exhausted...'

Dark shook the blonde gently, "Hey Krad, wake up...mou...Krad... wake up already!"

Krad sat up absentmindedly and rubbed his eyes and yawned, "What?"

"It's your turn."

"I bet you used up all the hot water."

"I did not!"

"Hn." The blonde got off the bed and dragged his feet out the door.

-----------------------------------

"It's not fair...Daisuke's the only one that gets sleep..."

"Hn..."

"Urusai..."

The four of them proceeded to school, and another day of mayhem and chaos.

"Alright! Today we'll be working on the play non-stop! And as an addition I'm giving two tickets to Romeo and Juliet so they can bond or something."

The teacher held two tickets in his hands, Dark snorted, "He probably asked what's-her-face sensei out and got rejected so now he's giving it to us."

The teacher's jaw dropped, his face turned red and he let out a long line of swear words, some even Dark hadn't heard of, Krad raised a brow while Draw stared at the teacher, "Whoa..."

"Do you want the tickets or not Dark!?"

"Yes sir!" Dark saluted to the teacher.

"Okay! You have to go today since they expire today now practice!" The teacher roared trying to hide the twitch that was developing around his eye.

Everyone squealed and shoved Dark into the room across the hall and told him to change into his costume. Krad sighed, he eyed Kaze carefully and when he was satisfied he looked at the script and read silently to himself, he was surprised with what he found in the first scene.

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?

I do bite my thumb, sir.

Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?

Is the law of our side, if I say ay?

No.

No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I bite my thumb, sir."

'What-the-hell, do you bite your thumb, what kind of traumatized person was Shakespeare?'

Dark came back in the room dressed in black, a black shirt, black jeans if not leather pants, not olden times at all, Krad raised a brow, Romeo and Juliet in modern time? Then maybe he wouldn't have to wear a dress after all, happy, happy thoughts.

"Didn't Romeo wear tights?"

"Not in this play, tights are just gross so we're going with this instead, he has another costume but we wanted to try this one first."

"I see..."

"Krad-kun?"

"Yea?"

"It's your turn!"

"Huh?"

A couple of students came and dragged Krad out of the room ignoring his protests, in the classroom Dark could hear Krad's shouts of protests.

"What!? You want me to wear _that!?_ No way in hell! No, no, no, no, no! You can't make me!!! Huh? Kuso! Let go of me!"

A moment later, "Gah!"

Dark sweatdropped, "What are they doing to him? I've never heard Krad say so much to someone else before."

Kaze stepped next to him, "Probably trying to get the sleeve on, it's the most unique part of the dress, poor Krad..."

Dark glared at the long haired boy, "And who are you suppose to be playing?"

"Paris."

"Wha? You're a country?"

Kaze sighed, "I'm Juliet's fiancé, and Paris is a city, not a country, dumbass."

"Psh...wait...what!? Fiancé!? But-"

"No they never got married because she was in love with Romeo."

"...I get to kill you right?"

"Yea, at the end I think."

Dark liked the idea of that, he shrugged and waited for Krad.

A moment later the vice president entered the room with a big triumphal smile on her face, "Presenting, Juliet Capulet."

Krad stepped into the room, blushing furiously, he was in a long white dress that gleamed under the lights, his pale shoulders exposed, his arms covered in long white sleeves, only the bottom bit of the sleeves were attached to the dress, Krad had slim shoulders Dark noted, and his hair was loose, overall he was very, very, very pretty, in fact, he was too pretty for words. Dark gawked, his brain refused to function properly along with the other boys in the class, the girls squealed wildly and started crowding the poor Juliet in distress.

"Krad-kun! You look so pretty in that!"

"White's really your color!"

"You look so cool! I'm jealous!"

Krad tried to walk through the crowd towards Dark but ended up tripping and falling, into Dark's waiting arms, that seemed to get his brain working again.

"K-Krad!"

"Yea, it's me, can you help me stand?"

"Huh? You don't usually trip like that."

"It's these stupid shoes, how am I suppose to walk in them!?"

Dark looked at the blonde's feet, there were white high, high heels on, "They look...painful."

"More then you know, hey, can I take them off for awhile? They're killing my feet and I think I'm going to need them."

The vice president stared at him in horror, "Absolutely not Juliet! You need to get use to these!"

"But-"

"No buts do you understand!? Your feet will survive."

"Why do I have to wear this dress anyways?"

"It was either this or a miniskirt, you have one or two other costumes for other scenes."

"...why me..."

"Because you're Juliet."

"I didn't ask to be."

"No talking back to the director!"

"Okay! Okay!"

"Alright! Let's skim along to the more important scenes! The dancing scene, Romeo, Juliet, others on the stage!"

"What stage?"

"The front of the classroom!"

Dark looked at Krad, "Hey, do you know how to dance?"

"No, do you?"

Dark shook his head, they all turned to the vice president, "Ummm...okay...I say we skip that scene for now and go to the garden scene...I'll get something tomorrow..."

"...huh?"

"Krad-kun! Read!"

Krad looked at the script, "It's Dark's line..."

"Whatever, Romeo, read."

"Okay...whoa...that's a long line, can we skip this one?"

The vice president sighed, "Fine, fine, Juliet."

Krad raised a brow and read the line, "...ay me."

Dark looked at the script, "That's all she says!? Errr...

O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.  
What the hell does all this crap mean...it's so cheesy..."

The vice president glared at him and cleared the throat, "Juliet..."

"Uhh...O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet..."

Krad rolled his eyes, he didn't get why they had to dress up when they were just reading the damn corny script, his conclusion was that Shakespeare had way too much free time and was possibly a nerd, no, he was definitely a nerd.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Dark yawned.

Krad read ahead and looked up, "We're never going to get through the scene before lunch, there's way too much lines...I don't get any of this and yet I'm suppose to read all this?"

"Yes! Fine! Have it your way! Dark you have to at least know how they kissed..."

"Yea...I think I do..."

Dark walked up to Krad and dipped him, the blonde blushed, "Dark! What the hell are you doing!?"

The director fumed, "That's not how you kiss! You're suppose to all cheesy and romantic about it! Not dipping her like...like some...Spanish movie! They were madly in love! Romeo was in love with this other girl but forgot all about her when he saw Juliet, that's how lovey dovey they were! You better get it right or we'll be in here practicing during lunch!"

"Uh huh...and when do I get to dip someone?"

"...next play! Just do this right!"

Dark mumbled, "There better be..."

He walked up to Krad and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him so close that their noses touched, Krad's golden eyes blinked and stared into violet.

"Kiss already!" The people in the background went wild demanding that they kiss immediately, nope, no pressure at all.

Dark could feel Kaze's cold glare drilling through his back, he felt like laughing and being all immature about it, he got to kiss Krad and Kaze didn't, victory tasted sweet, or at least it was about to, maybe it'd even taste like vanilla, "Wait a sec! Juliet! Arms around Romeo, now! ...not like that, around the neck! You're hopeless..."

Krad moved hesitantly, soon they looked like they were making out or something, people cheered and applauded causing the two to blush, "Lookin' good!"

"Get a room you two!"

"It's getting hot in here!"

The director nodded in approval with a wide grin on her face, "Okay! You can kiss now!"

Dark mumbled, "Since when did we need permission to kiss?"

"Here you do! Come one! Kiss away! Kiss I say!"

"Fine!" Dark leaned forward and kissed the blonde, Krad was in shock at first but then he hugged Dark a bit closer, the violet-eyed boy savored every moment of it, victory tasted like vanilla, maybe even French vanilla, after awhile he ended the kiss and whirled around unconsciously licking his lips for the lingering vanilla taste, "Are you happy now!?"

The blonde looked at his aching feet and blushed, the vice president grinned, "Absolutely! That was perfect! Oh...it's lunch time...alright! Get out of your costumes and we'll continue after!"

"Yea! Lunch! Hurry up Juliet I'm starving!"

"I'm trying! This stupid dress...hey Dark come here a moment..."

Dark walked to where Krad was, "What?"

The barefooted blonde gestured at his sleeves, "Help me get the sleeves off, I don't want them to rip them or something and it's kind of stuck..."

"Kay...and how do I get the sleeve off? I've never worn a dress before you know..."

Krad snorted, "Uhhh...I think you're suppose to unzip the zipper first...how the hell should I know!?"

"You're the one who's wearing it! Didn't you put the damn dress on!?"

"Not the sleeves!"

Finally, after a few attempts Krad got back into his uniform, he stretched, "It's nice to be in shoes again."

"Krad-kun!"

"Huh?"

"Don't tie up your hair yet! There's still after lunch!"

"I don't have to change again right?"

"...fine but just keep your hair down!"

"...why?"

"Just because I said so! I _am _the boss here!"

They headed up to the door to the roof and sat down, "That was hell...my feet hurt..."

Krad paused for a moment, then continued complaining, "...the director's evil..."

"For all we know she might make us do a French kiss next time."

"Tongue me and die, it's bad enough I have to wear a dress."

"You looked so pretty in the dress though!"

A voice interrupted him, "Who's cross-dressing now?"

"Creepy boy!"

"What? I'm not the person who's wearing a dress..."

"That's more like Dai-chan and Krad's job."

"...leave Niwa out of this...Hikari's a girl?"

"Man...you're protective over Dai-chan aren't you?"

Satoshi and Daisuke blushed, "Urusai bakayarou."

"You really should learn to respect your elders."

"...what elders?"

"You little brat! Just you wait...I'll smite you! Smite you I say!"

-----------------------------------

After lunch they went back to class and practiced the first killing scene where Dark killed Juliet's cousin Tybalt, and he killed him with glee. Finally getting it right, they were dismissed, the two headed for the amusement park, Dark dragged Krad onto the rollercoaster which went up and down and then a couple of loops in a row. When they got off they had to hold onto the railing for support, they were wet and feeling sick.

"Tell me again why we went on this ride..."

"It seemed like fun when we got here."

"Uh huh...and what else do you see as fun at the moment?"

"...those shooting games over there...something that I can stay on the ground doing, and under cover too."

The two made their way through the crowd, "Step right up and try your luck at knocking beer bottles over!"

"Wana try it?"

"Hn..."

Dark put some money in front of the guy and got a couple of baseballs in return, "You get a stuffed animal for every group of three you knock over. Good luck."

"Is it rigged?"

"Nope."

"..." Dark picked up the baseball and threw it at the bottles knocking two off, leaving one standing, he frowned and threw the second one knocking the final bottle, the man grunted and handed Dark a big fluffy white stuffed cat. Krad stepped up and threw the last baseball knocking over all three at a time, the person whistled and passed him a big black mouse, Krad looked at Dark's stuffed cat, he liked that one more, sure the mouse was...cute...but still, Dark's violet eyes looked at the big mouse in the object of his affection's arms, trade, what he wouldn't do for a trade.

"...you wanna trade?"

Krad nodded, they switched, each had a content look on their faces, "...so...where to now?"

"Somewhere dry please."

"How bout the mirror house?"

Krad shrugged, "But I thought it closed down last week."

"Who knows, no closed sign, we're allowed in."

"I'm not sure..."

Dark sighed and pushed the blonde in, there was no lineup and the door was opened sounded like a nice place to him, to be able to admirer himself in endless mirrors, and stare at the blonde without him noticing. Oh the fun it was going to be, after a few steps into the sea of mirrors, the door slammed shut.

Krad simply stated, "We're locked in and now horrible, horrible things will happen to us."

Dark sighed again, "Alright, alright, you're always right, you're always too calm for your own good too, just don't say I told you so."

"I'll save that for after we get out."

"Great...just great..."

Krad shushed him by placing a finger on his lips, he pointed to the further mirrors, there were red eyes coming towards them at a steady pace, grin in place. Dark's eyes widened as he tightened his hold on the stuffed mouse, they had to reach the end of the mirror maze, fast.

----------------------------------------

Nya Chapter dedication for Senna58, happy birthday!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Yes and FINALLY! we get to the kissing scene )

**Hakudoshi-chan-**Sorry nya I always seem to get you confuse don't I? Krad's still alive, don't worry.

**Seena58**-Happy birthday!!! Sorry if this is like later or something over there, I forgot to take the time difference into account nya

**Staryday**-Cliffies are fun...for me anyways P

**silvertears**-Chocolate!!! Yay! One of my many addictions! Thankies nya! Sorry bout the underscore...

**GloomyBumblebee**-I know! All the good stories are still incomplete! ( There are alot of fics I can recommend, I'll email you or something k?

**darksaphire**-Kissy, kissy, kissy!!!! XD I couldn't wait for the kissing scene nya P

**Fox Fire**-Those Dodos were...interesting, Krad's not dead!!! No doom on me! Yay! P


	10. Tenth Haunting

Haunted

Tenth Haunting:

"Shit, shit, shit, its coming, and all these mirrors showing us exactly how fast it's coming to kill us isn't comforting."

"No, I doubt it'd be comforting."

"How do we get out? The door's locked."

"Then we get out through the other way."

"Brilliant idea, and how do we do that?"

"Get through the maze?"

"We're in a mirror house, with some demon that wants us dead and now we need to get to the exit before it catches up with us, not to mention neither of us has actually been through the mirror house before, _and _they just remodeled it so it'd be harder to get out, _and _we're probably going to get killed by it the second it catches up but then again it'll probably be really sadistic and torture us a lot before letting us die and rot in hell."

Krad paused, "You know what I hate about you being right?"

"That I'm right and you're wrong?"

"No, the fact that every single time you're right about something, it's either impending doom or simply bad things waiting to happen."

"Like a jinx?"

"You could put it that way..."

"Cool! Wait…is it just me or is that…thing getting closer…"

Krad looked, "See? I hate it when you're right."

"Aa…now what?"

"Now let's get out of this mirror house."

"And may I be so bold as to ask you how?"

The blonde thought for a moment, "…"

"Hurry up! Demon getting closer…"

"Let's just stick to turning in one direction until we get out, it's better than going in randomly."

"Alright then…which way do we turn, right now we have the option of right, and left."

"I say right, it's less noticeable."

They ran up and turned right, surrounded by their reflections with the Kuro-Kaze not far behind.

"What if we split up?"

Dark stared at Krad for a second, "No! NO, absolutely not! I will not permit you to pull stupid stunts again, remember last time, or this morning, whatever, anyways, you're not going to get yourself killed again! I forbid you to!"

"Okay we won't split up…you pull way more stupid stunts than I do."

"Yea well at least mine don't get me into near-death situations."

They turned a corner only to come to a screeching halt, "Ah crap…do we go straight, right, or left?"

"Whatever, just hurry up, it's catching up!"

Krad cursed, "Ah fuck, screw this."

Dark turned right only to come to yet another screeching halt, the blonde stopping close behind him, surrounding them were no longer their own reflection, but a black shadow with glowing red eyes, "Shit, not this way."

He grabbed Krad by the collar and tugged him away and started running, the blonde started running at his pace while rubbing his neck, "You really didn't have to do that."

"Why didn't you tell me that thing could teleport!?"

"How was I suppose to know!?"

"Hey, is that the exit?"

"Yea, well no, it's a reflection, a bit more."

As soon as Krad finished speaking, the lights above them exploded, then it turned pitch black, the two looked around, nothing could be seen.

"Krad?"

"Yea?"

Then there was a yelp, "Opps my bad."

"Yea right, you did that on purpose!"

"Did not! You can't prove it!"

Another yelp, "Oh yea, not on purpose my foot!"

"It wasn't!"

"Liar! First you pull my hair."

"That wasn't on purpose!"

"Then you-you fucking-"

"I'm sorry, was I suppose to do that with a pick up line? How about, hey there sexy, wanna come over to my place tonight? Or, hey there, I lost my number, mind if I borrow yours?"

"Save it for someone else, someone who actually wants to hear your cheesy pick up lines."

"I knew it! And that's why I think that actions speak louder than words."

Another yelp, "Paws off!!"

"Hidoi Krad!"

The two bickered in the darkness for a couple minutes before they remembered their situation, "Dark?"

"Yea?"

"You're facing me right?"

"Yea."

"Well don't turn around."

Dark being Dark turned around and saw a pair of red eyes staring at them, "Crap, it's right there!"

"I told you not to turn around!"

"And I didn't listen!"

"It's blocking the exit."

"Oh god…don't tell me we have to run through it again."

"Last time it was a fake, that meant safe, now it's the real thing, we'd die if we ran through it."

"Okay…" Then he snorted, "And you complain when _I'm _right..."

They heard a crack, "Get down!"

They ducked as all the mirrors suddenly shattered around them, splaying shards everywhere, Krad got up first, he leaned against the boards only to come to a startling realization, "These boards are made out of cardboard!"

Dark got up and brushed himself off, "Stupid mirrors…what?"

"You can break through them."

"Oh _now_ we find out, that's just great…"

Dark kicked a couple pieces of cardboard away, it lead to another part of the maze, "Man these people are cheap. Have you noticed that this is just like a video game?"

"This isn't the time for that, let's justget out of here."

"Which way?"

"Left."

By the time they got out, it was night time, and they were out of breath, Dark looked at the blonde, "How bout that haunted house now?"

Krad shook his head, "No, no, no, hell no, can we go now?"

"Aww…just one more ride?"

"I don't think they're working, the power's out, so let's go, everyone's gone."

"Awww….but-hey you're bleeding."

The blonde looked down at his arm, it was cut, he shrugged, "It's just a cut, let's go."

Krad trudged down the pavement but Dark pulled him back, "No! At least not until we get some cotton candy!"

"No! There's no one here so I doubt they're selling cotton candy."

The blonde was fuming so Dark stopped and gulped, he followed Krad towards the exit, they heard a crack and turned around, the demon was standing by the merry-go-round. Electricity surged though the horses as the poles shattered, Dark gave a little jump and started to run. Krad turned around and chased Dark, when they glanced back they saw plastic horses flying at them, their painted eyes glowing with a look they couldn't describe. On the way past the closing gate, one of the horses slammed into the mechanical man who waved and smiled cheerily with his big plastic mouth, "Hello, goodbye, we hope you enjoyed your stay at-"

They continued running, they ran until they were sure that the controlled horses were no longer after them.

Dark watched his friend stalk down the road in the rain, blonde hair dripping wet, arm bleeding, he ran up to him, "Hey let's go to the fountain place."

"Hn."

When they reached there Krad inhaled deeply and stood at that the railing staring at the ocean, stuffed animal in hand, Dark sat by the fountain, he yawned and stretched, "I really hate this."

"Sucks to be us."

"Yup…" He leaned back a little too far during his stretch and fell into the pool of water with a splash. Krad whirled around to see his friend sitting in the fountain with his hair dripping wet, he suppressed a laugh.

"Real graceful," He offered a hand, Dark grabbed it and tugged him in. "Whoa!"

The blonde fell in with a splash, "What'd you do that for!? As if we aren't wet enough!"

"You were laughing at me!"

"Was not!"

"Don't try to lie! I saw you smiling!"

"Smiling and laughing are two separate things!"

"…nu-uh!"

Krad sighed and started to wring his hair so it wouldn't be dripping water as they walked, revenge would be his…Dark put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, let's get going and get your hand fixed up..."

"Hn."

"I still can't believe I dropped my stuffed animal..."

----------------------------------

At school, the scene they had to rephrase was the fighting scene between Dark and Kaze, the amethyst eyed boy couldn't wait, half way through the scene a boy in the back fainted for some reason or another.

The director sighed, "Who's going to take him to the medical room?"

Krad stood up, hair down, in a dress, looking like a girl...same old, same old,"I will, it's not my part yet anyways."

So the blonde lugged the boy away to the nurse's room, he knocked on the door and the nurse opened it, she saw the boy and brought her hand to her mouth, "Oh my, what happened here?"

"He fainted."

"Oh I see, just lay him on the bed and I'll be there in a second."

Krad did as he was instructed but then the nurse came back, "Sorry I'll take a minute."

The blonde shrugged, he kicked off his high-heels and leaned back on the chair, "They finally got a chair in here…"

After a bit the boy's eyes opened, he sat up and looked around, he heard a voice directed to him, "You're awake."

He turned around to see the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life, a blonde angel with her hair down, innocent golden eyes looking at him, white gown covering her up, he grabbed her hand and asked her without delay, "Will you go out with me?"

Krad blinked, and blinked again, he remained silent.

The boy grinned, so she was shy, shy was cute, he placed a hand on her thigh, "So how about it beautiful?"

The blonde stared in horror, eyes wide, there were only a couple things that could freak him out, and this was one of them, finally, all the stress built up during the attacks came tumbling down, a moment later he bursted out screaming, "GGYYYAAAAHHH!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? GET YOUR FILTHY _FILTHY_ PAWS OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!"

Dark was grinning to himself as he trotted down the hallway, killing Kaze had cheered him up immensely, he went into the nurse's room, "Hey Krad it's your scene-"

Krad was pinned against the wall, with the boy that had fainted pressing against him, arm wrapped around the blonde's waist, "Forget going out, marry me!"

The blonde turned his head stiffly to look at Dark, eye's still wide, giving a very dazed and nervous little smile, "H-hi Dark…"

Dark stared at the taller boy who was trying to kiss his Krad, anger bubbled up to a point of steaming, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH KRAD!? GODDAMN IT GET OFF HIM!"

The boy blinked, he looked at the blonde, "Krad? In our class? You're a boy!?"

Krad nodded weakly hoping the worse was over, but nooooo, the boy simply hugged him tighter, to the point of having trouble breathing, "That doesn't matter! I'm in love with you even though you've been deceiving me all this time! Fear not! I'll still love you and my offer still stands! And now I can even be with you during class! We'll never be apart ever again!"

Dark bristled, how dare anyone touch or talk to Krad in such a manner, only he was allowed to do that, he walked up to the boy and stuck a finger in his face, "PAWS OFF YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"You wanna fight for him!?"

"Aa sure! Bring it on!"

"I'm going to smite you good! Trying to steal my lovely blonde away from me!"

Dark held up his fist, "I'll lovely blonde you!"

The boy let go of Krad who sunk to the floor onto his knees, still dazed, his vision focused and he looked over to the two, blowing a strand from his face.

The purple eyed boy seethed with rage, the two glared at each other for a minute before Dark slugged the boy unconscious, he fell back onto the bed with a big bump on his head, he walked over to Krad, "That was…new…"

Krad blinked, sulking in defeat, "Why me!?"

"Because…" Dark bit back on the pretty and girly part of the sentence since it would only damage the blonde's current mental state more.

The blonde looked over at the boy lying on the bed and rubbed his arm, "Damn that was freaky."

Dark grinned, "Which is freakier? Demon thing trying to kill us, or some stranger proposing to you?"

"The latter."

Dark grinned, "Don't I get an award for defending you?"

Krad snorted, "I could've taken him on."

"Really now? My _lovely blonde_."

Krad held up his fist, "Say that again and you'll be meeting my lovely fist."

"It's okay, I'd rather not."

The blonde let his fist fall to his side, "Come on let's get back to the classroom."

"We're suppose to be back by now…it's our scene."

Krad blinked, "…what!? And you didn't tell me earlier!?" he tried to walk but ended up limping. "Damn it! Stupid shoes, I swear I'm going to end up handicap because of them…"

Dark grinned, he liked where this was going, he watched Krad pick up his shoes, when the blonde walked past him, he swept him off his feet, literally, bride-style too, "What are you doing Dark!? Put me down!"

"You said your feet hurt."

Krad was blushing, "I can still walk!"

"Didn't look like it, come on Juliet, it'll be faster if I carried you."

"No! Let me go!"

"Stop fussing and struggling already, if I fall we're both going down."

"I'm not fussing! Stop treating me like some little girl!"

"I'm not! I'm just treating you as a very…delicate person."

"I'm not delicate!"

"Cute and adorable?"

"Who ever thought of those words oughta be sued!"

"No? How about fragile?"

"That's the same thing as delicate! I demand you put me down!"

"Okay."

"Huh?" Dark set him down like he would if he had been carrying a girl, Krad looked baffled, he turned around and nearly fainted on the spot, the whole class was there, he never noticed that they had arrived back to the classroom already, they were all smiling, not a good sign.

"Awww…they look so cute together!"

Krad groaned, "Why me!?"

His friend patted his shoulder, "There, there, it could've been worse, I mean if that guy actually…"

"Don't remind me."

----------------------

When they finally got back to Daisuke's house, Krad felt like banging his head on the wall, but he had to wash off the damned make up first. He looked at the mirror and sighed, he hated being him right now. In the mirror he saw faint red eyes watching him, he shook his head, all the events that had happened was getting to his head. _Elements…_Krad blinked, he looked at the mirror and blinked, he was really going insane…he went downstairs where he bumped into Emiko.

"Emiko-san, how do elements relate to the Kuro-kaze?"

Daisuke's mom gave him a long hard look, then looked down with a somewhat worried look, "So it is that time after all…"

------------------------

Nya

Chapter dedicated toCagalli-san :) Happy birthday!

New horror fics coming up! And more updates soon nya!!!! XD

**Hakudoshi-chan**- That one was so pretty XD high heels are horrid, it's one of the great wonders of the world how people walk in those, I remember tripping...alot XP

**Staryday**- Hell yea! Loved that part! XP I liked typing out this chapter alot too :D lovely blonde XD

**Hikari Fubuki**- I like adding fluffy stuff in my fics XD If friends didn't bicker, it'd be the end of the world XP too bad they lost the stuffed animals... :(

**silvertears**- I love mirror houses! They're so fun! Even when my friend put on a scary mask and started chasing me, which is what gave me the idea for that part...I'm sorry that it's been...more or less three months since I updated, I promise the next chapter will be up SOON!!!

**Kiwee**- XD Yea! They kissed! A Daisuke Satoshi scene? I'll try XD

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Hell yea! Dark understands Krad alot better XD Soon! Three months XP French vanilla lol XD I'll update again soon and you know it! XD

**Mikon**- Run Dark and Krad! Run! Nyahahahha, their lives are controlled by me XD I feel so powerful XP

**Seena58**- You're welcome! Glad you liked it! Thankies! Next chapter should be up soon! XD

**GloomyBumblebee**- Yay! You liked the kissing scene! The world's really full of surprises like...uhhh...I got sick of eating cheesecake! o.o I never thought it'd happen but it did...but I'll be eating more later anyways XP

**shatterednight**- Original fics? Cool! I want to but I hate making up names, next chapter will be up in a couple days max!

**kat himura**- Idea? Uhhh...I blame my imagination, it goes over the edge alot of times, not to mention I love scary things XD Not sure why, I just do XP Yea and I just go insane while I write this fic XP

**Emiko**- Thankies! My fic sends shivers up people's spines XD Yay! Really? Emiko's a cool name XD

**darkandme4eva**- Really sorry for the slow update! I'll try to update again soon! And I mean really soon!!!

**SpinningAvia**- XD I somehow got one of my friends hooked onto yaoi XP Krad'd look good in a dress :D He's pretty enough and his hair's long enough to make him look like a girl XP Yea! DARKKRAD XD

**Lillith**- Sorry about the slow update, I was kinda..stuck...yea...and in december I was mainly updating Winter Magic XP This might be my longest fic ever nya XD

**Mujyakina-Hitoroshiya**-Lol, does he? Hmm...maybe in personality but not "elsewhere" XD I'll update again soon!

**Seikara**- No way I'd stop! I like typing this fic, I blame writer's block :( It's been there for around three months but it disappeared last week XD


	11. Eleventh Haunting

Haunted

Eleventh Haunting:

They were all called to a meeting in the living room, Emiko stepped in with a serious look on her face, "There's something you have to know…all of you…"

Then Towa carried in cookies on a tray, "Chocolate chip cookies for everyone!"

Dark beamed and grabbed a couple stuff two in his mouth, Krad frowned, "You're going to choke if you eat that much at a time."

"Meh? Thoke? Bah…"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Right, you have the biggest mouth here so I guess choking's not really a possibility."

"Highoi…"

"Swallow before you talk, please, it's a little…nauseating..."

Dark swallowed the cookies, "How mean Krad…"

"You're the only one who's munching on two at the same time, I mean look at those two!" The redhead and Satoshi were quietly chewing on the baked goods, "I don't see _them _eating and talking at the same time!"

"That's just 'cause they're not me! I mean you aren't eating at all!"

"I'm not hungry."

Dark snorted and grabbed another one, "You're never hungry."

"Then why would I even make food in the first place?"

"Because_ I_ get hungry!"

"That's so selfish of you."

"Well there're a couple cookies left, _there_! I saved some for you! Not so selfish now, now am I?"

Dark smirked in triumph, Krad just rolled his eyes and picked oneup, he didn't want to be rude, and they couldn't say that he didn't eat any. He raised the cookie towards his mouth slowly, smelling the sweet aroma of the freshly baked good. Then he took a _slow_ bite out of it, the cookie tasted pretty good actually. His friend who was sitting beside him grinned and tore off half the cookie and stuffed it into his mouth. The blonde looked at him then at the empty tray, quickly, he swallowed and complained, "You just took half my cookie!"

"You said you weren't hungry! And I was!"

"But that didn't mean you could steal half of mine!"

They ended up brawling to no one's surprise, Daisuke sighed, "Mou…"

Satoshi snorted, "They remind of married couples on the television."

The redhead laughed, "Yea, they do don't they?"

"But you always have extra!"

"That's just because I cooked too much!"

"And you're never hungry!"

"I don't need to eat a lot!"

"That's what they all say!"

"You're not the one who cooks!"

"That's just because I'm fire-prone!"

Satoshi whispered to Daisuke, "He's also Krad-prone."

The redhead giggled, at last his mother cleared her throat after watching in thebackground for awhile she finally got sick of waiting for their attention, everyone looked over at her, Dark and Krad who had started fighting with their hands stopped. Dark lost balance and ended up toppling on Krad who ended up falling onto the floor with his friend on top of him, "Oww…my head…"

Dark freaked out and started shaking the blonde by the shoulders, "Oh my god Krad! Are you okay!? No concussion or anything right!? There better not be! Waaahhh…Krad don't die!"

"I'm not going to die!"

"You're alive!"

"Of course I am! Get off me!" He got off then glomped his friend back onto the floor, "Wha-"

"Wah Krad I was so scared don't ever do that again! I love you! Don't scare me like that!"

By now Emiko was fairly annoyed, "Are you quite done?"

The two looked over, they crawled back onto the couch, Dark happily hugging the blonde's arm forgetting everything that they were arguing about. Krad just sat there and watching the redhead's inwardly fuming mom and nodded, "Yea…we're done…"

"Okay, anyways, like I _was_ saying, this is something very important, that each and every single one of you need to listen to…without any interruptions this time." They all nodded, she continued, "Krad's asked a very important question, it's about elements."

They all nodded again, even Dark looked up from the blonde's arm. "Now these elements are related to the Kuro-kaze."

"What!?"

Emiko cleared her throat, "I'm not going to tell you the whole explanation right now, but I'll tell you this much you have to find all eight elements."

Krad looked at her questioningly, "What elements?"

"Fire, water, wind, earth, thunder, metal, light and dark. Right now we've found half of them."

Dark asked, "Half of them?"

Emiko sighed and nodded, "You, Krad, Dai-chan and Satoshi."

The four looked at her with the unbelieving amazement, Daisuke looked at his mother, "What? Us four?"

His mother nodded, "Dai-chan you're fire, Satoshi, you're water and Dark and Krad are light and dark." They blinked, the room filled with heavy silence, Emiko sighed, "Most likely, the other elements will have a little pendant thing."

They looked at Satoshi who took out a necklace with the little blue pendant thathe had got from the axe, "Like this?"

Emiko looked surprise, "Yes! Only different colors, Dai-chan, we have yours and Dark and Krad will have to find theirs."

Dark frowned, "No fair, we have to _look _for ours!?"

"Yes you do, but that's not your main priority right now, you have to find theother four before the Kuro-kaze kills them."

"How reassuring…"

"This is one of the most important thing's you'll ever have to do-"

"Who wants some more cookies!?" Towa popped in with a smile. Emiko sighed, holding back a scream, giving up, she left the room.

Dark grinned, "I want cookies!"

"Okay!"

Krad blinked, "I think I have an idea of who they are…"

They all looked at him, Dark looked at his friend in wonder, "What?"

"…I just think I have an idea who they might be…" He didn't add anything about the second half of his horrid encounter with the demon.

"Okay…" Dark gave a shrug and popped another cookie into his mouth, he looked down, there was only one left and Krad looked deep in thought. He took the cookie and gave it to the blonde, "Here."

"What?"

"The last cookie, it's yours."

Krad figured that Dark was trying to make up for stealing half his cookie earlier, hesnapped the biscuit in half and gave half back to his friend, "I'm not that hungry."

Dark beamed and ate his half of it, Emiko called out, "Krad get in here and cook dinner!"

The blonde groaned and got up, he headed out the door and into the kitchen.

--------------------

Krad sighed, he was in his second dress, the one he was suppose to wear for the "other scenes" and it was horrible, it was white, again. This time it was sleeveless with a sort of turtle neck alone with those long gloves. It was really poofy and the dress had over five layers, Krad sighed. Luckily for him, they forgot to pick up the shoes so he'd have to walk around barefooted, not that he minded. They were rehearsing scenes one to four, big fights between families, a lot of talking. Romeo talking about love, Paris wanted to win Juliet.

The blonde looked up when Juliet was called by the "nurse" every time he looked at his "nurse" he wanted to laugh, the boy's dress was more ridiculous than his. He looked at the script, "How now. Who calls?"

The nurse accidentally said "You mom." Instead of your mother, they heard the director growl, Krad raised a brow amused.

He sat there and listened to his "nurse" and "mother" argue until it was his line again, he sighed and recited it. Dark watched the bored blonde, he started to recite his lines. He looked over to his "friend" who had hell a lot of lines in that scene, he felt sorry for him, silently wondering why they picked Romeo and Juliet for a play.

"Alright! It's lunchtime!"

Everyone got up and left, Krad was staring at the window, Dark tapped him on the shoulders, "Krad?"

"Hm?"

"It's lunchtime…"

Krad nodded and got up to go change. Dark watched him go into the change room, a moment later the blonde came back out in his uniform. "That was fast, you're getting used to dresses now are you?"

"Hn." He yawned, "Let's go eat lunch…"

Outside in the hallway they saw a couple kids in front of the principal's office, and they were yelling at each other. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault!? You're the one who threw the eraser at me!"

Then the shorter of the two gasped, "Do you think they're going to spank us?"

"Isn't there a law against it!?"

"How should I know!?"

"I don't want to get spanked!"

"Me neither!"

The little boy bursted out crying, "I swear I'll never throw erasers again! I don't want to get spanked!"

Then his friend bursted out crying too, "I'm too young to get spanked!"

Dark and Krad watched in amusement, as the two started wailing, "WWWAAAHHH I DON'T WANT TO GET SPANKED!!! I WISH WE WERE DEAD!!!!"

"Oh crap! What if they suspend us from school!?"

"Nooooo!!!! My life is over! I'll never be able to find a job and it's all your fault!!! You and your stupid eraser!"

"My fault!? What about you!? You told on me!"

They bursted out crying again, "WE'RE DOOMED!!!!!"

Krad stifled a laugh, he went over and kneeled down, "They won't spank you or suspend you."

The kids sniffled, "How do you know?"

The blonde pointed at Dark who was beside him, "He's been to the principal's officea million times, he's always came back out alive."

They looked at Dark who grinned, "They'll just tell you not to do it again and send you back to class."

The kids sniffled, "Really?"

Dark nodded, Krad got up and started heading down the hall, Dark watched the kids head into the office. He caught up with the blonde, "That was nice of you."

Krad looked at him, "Hn, they're just like you when you had to go to the principal's office."

"Really? I didn't cry about getting spanked!"

"You didn't? Think carefully…"

Dark paused and thought, "Not that I can remember…"

"Shall I remind you?"

---------------

"_Where is Dark? I sent him to the principal a long time ago…"_

_Krad sighed, "I'll go look for him."_

"_Please do."_

_The blonde hopped out of his seat and went outside into the hallway, __halfway to the office he found his friend, "What's wrong with you?"_

_Dark was biting his lower lip, looking somewhat afraid, "You think they paddle kids?"_

_Krad looked at his friend amused, "You're afraid of going to the office?"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Really now?" He watched Dark bite his lip again, sighing he shook his __head, "No they don't hit kids in any way, they'll just tell you not to do it again and send you back to class."_

"_Really?"_

_The blonde nodded, "How do you know?"_

"_It's illegal to hit kids."_

"_Oh…you promise?"_

"_Yea…"_

-----------------

"Oh yea…"

"You were just like those kids."

"Only I didn't cry."

Krad shrugged and headed towards the roof, Satoshi snorted, "What took you two?"

Dark snapped back, "We were helping kids overcome their fears of the office."

Satoshi raised a brow, "You two were helping _kids_?"

"Yea that's right, so there's our excuse."

The blonde sat down against the rain and looked out onto the roof, "I can't believe it's still raining…"

Daisuke took a bite out of his lunch, "I can't believe there hasn't been a flood yet."

"Yea…that too."

"I'm really hungry!!!!" Dark whined.

"Then start eating already!"

"Okay! I will!"

So Dark picked up his lunch and started inhaling his food, Krad watched him, "Whoa…look at him go…"

Daisuke blinked, "Wow…he must've been hungry…"

"He's always hungry…"

"That's…true."

By that time Dark had finished and looked over at Krad questioningly, the blonde had eaten less than a quarter of his lunch, he nodded and handed his lunchbox over, Dark looked at it and frowned, "Eat a bit more."

Krad raised a brow, "What?"

"You don't eat enough, eat a bit more."

"I'm not hungry."

Dark snorted, "You're never hungry, if no one told you to eat you wouldn't eat anything and you'd starve to death."

"Would not."

"You would so, eat. I demand you eat."

Krad looked at him in bewilderment, not only did he refuse food…momentarily and he was forcing _him _to eat, he blinked, Dark looked serious, "You're hungry, I'm not, take it."

Dark shook his head, it was really, really hard for him to turn down the food but the blonde looked too skinny for his own good, not to mention he was as light as a feather, "No, eat at least a third of it first. Don't make me feed you again."

Krad blinked again, he looked at his lunch and took a bite out of it, "You sure?"

His friend nodded and watched him take another bite, Daisuke watched in astonishment, "That's the most I've ever seen Krad-kun eat!"

Satoshi nodded, "I didn't think his petite stomach could hold that much food…"

The blonde glared at the two, Dark just watched, willing Krad to eat, finally he was done a quarter, he handed the lunchbox over, "Here, I don't want anymore, really."

Dark looked at the obento, satisfied that the blonde exceeded his normal eating habit he accepted it and started eating. Krad sighed, Daisuke was watching them curiously, "Wow…I've never seen Dark like that before."

"Like what?"

"Being…selfless and very…un-Dark-like…" What the redhead really wanted to say was that he had never seen Dark care for someone to the extent of actually giving up food. He had also wanted to remark about how special Krad must be to him to get Dark to worry about his health enough to try and force feed him.

Krad raised a brow at the redhead then looked at Dark, completely oblivious to what Daisuke was hinting at. Dark just continued stuffing his mouth in silence, Satoshi simply rolled his eyes at their stupidity.

-------------------------

Back in class Krad stretched while Dark looked around catching the icy glare sent from Kaze, he glared back, they both looked over to the blonde who didn't notice them then went back to glowering at each other. Suddenly Dark noticed something, a necklace hanging off the other boy's neck. He blinked, then the director called them, the both of them looked over, necklace falling out. Much to Dark's horror the necklace looked like a silvery version of Satoshi's pendant, eyes widening he inhaled and screamed.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------

Nya

Chapter for Ashley! Happy birthday Ashley!!! Enjoy!!!!

I wanted 8 elements so there! I know there's usually only 5, fire, water, earth, wood and metal but I didn't feel like it so there! XD

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Krad does look like a girl!!! XD I bet he loved Dark carrying him like that XP Kuro-kaze and Kaze huh? I can't really say anything since anything I say would be a spoiler o.O;; so stick around! :D

**Staryday**- I'm so sorry for the slow review but this chapter was up quickly :) And the next chapter in little porcelain doll will be up soon (as in a couple days or so)along with another addition to the haunted series XD

**blackmagic111090**- And I stopped again XP I'll try to update soon!

**babymar-mar**- Who indeed o.O -cough- a fragment of his memory? XP I'm not really making any sense am I? It's okay, I end up forgetting to review fics too sometimes...

**Seena58**- Dark's a little....slow in this fic XP That'd be cool, this fic into a movie XD My little cousin used to cry around the merry-go-round, she told me that she thought that the horses looked scary...that's mean, making you crowd around in the heat...I think I'd faint too XP

**SpinningAvia**- No problem! Thank you for reviewing nya!!

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya**- Lol, really? You like Dark being uke? Personally I don't really care as long as it's still DarkxKrad XP

**golden-flame4**- Yup, Krad's ooc-ish in just about all my fics XP But stilll...yea! Yay for DARKKRAD!

**Mysterious Kaitou**- XD And I was laughing to myself while I typed that part out XP I like Dark protective, Krad's his Juliet XD Happy Birthday! Hope you like it!!!!


	12. Twelfth Haunting

Haunted

Twelfth Haunting:

Everyone in the class stopped talking and stared at Dark. Krad blinked, a strand of hair fell across his face. He pushed it away from his eyes, "Dark?"

The director snorted, "What now? Why couldn't you scream like that at the last practice? And now you do for no good reason too!"

Dark's mind was trying to comprehend whatever was happening without much success, so he grabbed the blonde and pulled him into the change room. A minute later, the classroom went back to normal. The violet haired boy began to change, as did the blonde who pulled out the dress and snorted in disgust, "So why'd you scream?"

"Kaze…"

"What about him? I swear there's a war going on between you two."

"He's-necklace-horrid!"

Krad blinked, "What? Calm down and speak in short, comprehendible sentences."

Dark inhaled, "Kaze," His friend nodded, "has a necklace," Krad nodded again, "and oh my god it's just like creepy boy's holy crap this isn't good I don't want to work with him no, no, no, this is a nightmare, wake up! Wake up! Goddamn it this can't be true, he can't be one of them what's it called-elements, damn it, damn it, damn it-"

"Dark!" He stopped and stared at the blonde, "Did you just say that Kaze's one of the elements, one of the ones that we were looking for or were supposed to look for?"

"Yes-no-I mean yes but still…"

"Dark!"

The boy whimpered, "Yes…"

"And you're sure?"

"Yes…"

"Alright…" Dark tugged the blonde's hair as he tried to get out, "What now?"

"It's either change back or change completely."

Krad looked down, he had taken his shirt off, he sighed and slipped the dress on, "Why me?"

"You look feminine enough."

"Stop brining that up."

"But it's true!"

There was a moment of silence, "Dark?"

"Yea?"

"Help me walk, these shoes are killing me."

"If you keep this up, you'll end up crippled."

"I realized that and it's not a reassuring thought."

"But on the plus side you look pretty."

"Just help me and shut up like a good human crutch."

Dark grumbled and obeyed, together, they hobbled out of the change room, once outside, Dark, the human crutch nearly dropped his crutch-ee while receiving a glare from his rival for being the crutch of the object of his affection which just so happened to be his crutch-ee that he nearly dropped. Krad winced, stupid shoes, if he were to grow up rich and powerful he'd ban high heels forever. Dark growled under his breath, Krad just rolled his eyes, "I'll talk to him later alright? I'll spare you of the duty."

He shrugged, he was more paranoid about leaving the blonde alone with Kaze than talking to him. "No, that's alright."

Krad shrugged, "If you say so."

For awhile there, the blonde thought that Dark would actually march up to Kaze and talk but he just lingered back and let out a whimper, "Do I really have to?"

"Well it's either you or me."

"Fine, fine, I'll go and be the human sacrifice."

"I said I would go-"

"I already said I was going to be the human sacrifice! Don't question my noble self-sacrifice…ness!"

"Okay!" A minute later Krad raised a brow, "You're not doing your job, you might be the first human sacrifice to be fired from the job."

"Shut up! I'm getting to that!"

"Oh? And just when were you planning to go and confront him?"

"When I feel like it!"

"Shut up!" They both turned to face the director, "We're practicing the ballroom scene again!"

There was a chorus of questions, "What do you mean again? This is the first time!"

"Did you get the book?"

"I can't find my costume!"

"We can't dance!"

"Krad-san's dress is wrinkly!"

The blonde spoke up for once, "I'll dance only on one condition."

The director gave him a funny look, "And what condition would that be?"

"That I get to dance with these shoes off."

She shrugged, "Fine, as long as you dance."

Krad nodded, "So we agree."

"Yes we do."

Dark raised a brow, "Don't _I _get to take off something?"

"What do you want to take off? Your pants?"

"You only wish, this jacket's stuffy!"

"Then take it off!"

Immediately after, there was a chorus of, "Take it off! Take it off!"

And another one of, "Strip! Strip! Strip!"

"Shut up! Let's practice!"

Everyone shutted up, they all stared at the director, "Well? How do we dance?"

The director flipped through the script, "First of all…Juliet…you go dance with your suitor."

"Suitor?"

"Kaze."

"Oh…"

The boy stepped forward and in front of the class they had to practice how to dance while the director gave directions and Dark clenched his fists very tightly. Krad shot him a look to tell him to loosen up before he broke his fingers. The violet haired boy complied only to frown and cross his arms while glaring at Kaze.

"Right, back, forward, back, left, gods these directions are messed."

Krad cocked his head, "And just which dance is that?"

"It's supposed to be the waltz but it doesn't look like it."

Dark snorted, "You have the directions mixed up."

The girl frowned, "Well if you're so smart, why don't you demonstrate Romeo?"

A chorus started up again, "Demonstrate! Demonstrate!"

"Shut up!"

The room was silent, Dark smirked, "Fine, I will." He took Krad's hand and wrapped his other arm around the blonde's waist.

Krad just blinked, "I never knew you knew how to waltz."

"Well you do now."

"I guess I do."

Dark led the blonde back and forth on the 'dance floor' or better known as the front of the classroom. Everyone stared in awe at the pair dance away. It didn't take Krad very long to figure out what in the world he was doing and waltzed along with his partner in the girl part. Dark actually knew a couple basic moves, and they say that TV doesn't teach kids…

Once they were done everyone was cheering, the chorus started again, "Dip and kiss! Dip and kiss!"

And for once…the director didn't tell them to shut up but she joined in instead.

Krad raised a brow and looked at Dark, his friend shot him the same look, he shrugged then the next thing he knew, he was being dipped and kissed with a very loud audience in the background clapping and cheering. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Once they were finished their little show, Krad was blushing and staring at his bare feet. Dark just grinned, "Not too shabby huh?"

The director blinked, "No…BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU COULD WALTZ UNTIL TODAY?"

"You never asked. Not to mention you never said it was the waltz."

"Alright, another question, how the hell do you know how to waltz?"

"I know a lot of things."

"Alright…whatever you say…oh look it's lunch time…off with you! But don't change, and don't get the costumes dirty either! We waste too much time changing! And Krad, put your shoes back on."

"No! They hurt my feet!"

"I can imagine why…" She picked up the shoe, "These are at least three sizes too small for you, they ordered it in girl size…who ordered these?"

"……" Krad glared at the girl, "You did."

"Oh…well then…I guess I'll just have to order another pair now won't I? Anyways, go and eat lunch."

----------------

Up on the roof, Daisuke and Satoshi were both gawking at the blonde. Krad looked around uncomfortably, "What?"

"You look…very pretty Krad-kun!" The redhead chirped.

Dark pouted, "What about me?"

"You look nice too Dark-"

"You look like a male prostitute."

"Hey! Leather is _sexy_!"

"Whatever." Satoshi gave him a bored look then resumed eating his lunch.

Krad sat down with some trouble, not wanting to ruin the dress, "This is a pain."

Daisuke smiled, "We never had to keep our dresses on when we did the play."

Dark grinned, "You were the girl too, weren't you? Dai-_chan_."

The redhead gave a little laugh, "Yea…I got a dress and everything."

The blonde grumbled under his breath, "You didn't get killer shoes…"

"What?"

The violet boy filled him in, "Krad got these killer high heels that would kill your feet if you walked over two meters!"

"We got to wear normal shoes…well somewhat normal shoes…"

"Lucky…"

"Hey Krad…"

"Yes?"

"Lunch?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and passed his lunch over to his friend, "I can imagine just how hungry you are from dancing."

"Hey you danced too."

"You guys were dancing?" Daisuke blinked.

"Actually, we were waltzing."

Krad looked down with a blush while Dark grinned, Satoshi raised a brow, "Waltzing? You know how to waltz?"

"Yes I do."

"How? Waltzing doesn't seem very…Dark-like…"

"You know how you told me that watching TV was a waste of time?"

"No."

"Well I learned something from watching television so ha!"

"What are you ha-ing me for you twit?"

Dark shrugged, "Cause I felt like it."

Satoshi rolled his eyes and went back to eating again. Krad just sighed, "Are you finished with my lunch?"

"Yes." He handed the empty container over to the blonde who just sighed as he collected it.

Daisuke chirped quite randomly, "Krad-kun looks like a very pretty girl."

Krad's eyes widened at the comment, then Dark added with a grin, "Yea, the prettiest one in the school too."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"…yes?"

The blonde crossed his arms, "You still haven't talked to Kaze yet you know…"

"I'll get to that when I'm ready!"

"You know what? Why don't _I _just go talk to him?"

"No!"

"You're not getting the job done!"

"A-hem!"

The two turned and watched the younger two, "What?"

"Who's this Kaze guy?"

"Oh…I guess we forgot to tell you, Dark found out that this guy in our class is one of the elements but he's afraid to go and talk to him so I'm guessing I'll have to but Dark here won't let me."

"He's evil!"

"Oh stop being so irrational you."

"I'm not being irrational!"

Krad rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to go talk to him later, the sooner we get rid of that monster thing, the better."

No one could disagree with that…

------------------

So when after school came, Krad remained in the class while Dark went to fetch their things, "Hey Kaze, do you have a minute?"

The boy looked at him in slight surprise, "Yea sure."

"…your necklace…"

He grinned, "You mean this old thing? I got it from my grandma…before she passed away. It's quite strange…when I concentrate on it…it's like the wind moves however I want it to…"

Krad nodded and explained their situation, "So do you think you could stay the Niwa's for a bit?"

"I guess…but only under one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"…I'll think of something tomorrow, I'll go to Niwa's tomorrow."

The blonde gave another nod, _great, now I'm in dept to people. Dark's going to freak…let's see…so far we have fire, water, light, dark, and I'm guessing wind, wonder who the other three are. Hopefully Dark won't freak out on each and every single one of them…_

-------------

"So…what'd he say?"

"What?"

"What'd Kaze say? He didn't go and try to molest you or anything did he?"

Krad rolled his eyes, "No, you're paranoid, he said that he'll get his stuff and go to the Niwa's tomorrow."

Dark wrinkled his nose at the thought of having to live under the same roof as the other boy. While all the negative thoughts swarmed around in his head, he didn't notice that they were being trailed, and bright crimson eyes watched with glee as the boy radiated off negative thoughts. Growling, his thoughts suddenly turned to murder, blinking, he looked up and wondered where the thought came from, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

_Kill Kaze! Then he'll be out of the way! For good!_

He never did notice the red eyes watching him, absorbing their every doubt and anxious thought. Slowly, it slunk back into the shadows to the houses and disappeared.

----------------

Finally, morning came, and as the dark haired boy wouldn't wake up, the blonde was fed up with waiting and headed off to school only to see a certain someone being stalked by a certain demon, "Hey! Kaze! Watch out!"

The blonde ran and shoved the brunette out of the way as the Kuro-kaze lunged, it growled as disappeared into thin air, that was the trigger it needed…Kaze brushed himself off, unsure of what just happened, "Thank you…"

"That was close…that was the demon thing I was telling you about yesterday-"

Then unsuspectingly, Kaze stood up and gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips, he left with a wave and a little grin on his face, "That's the one condition, I'll see you after school."

Krad just stood there dumbfound, what on earth just happened? Shaking his head, he headed to class where a relatively ticked off Dark was, he'd seen what happened through the window and needless to say, was not pleased. Angry thoguhts swarmed around in his head, _he could've been killed! This is all the brat's fault! _The blonde shot him a questioning look before taking a seat, Dark gave a low growl, red and black swirling around in his mind, slowly seizing control of him.

---------------

"Dark's what's wrong with you? You've been all quiet all day…don't tell me you're sick…" The blonde asked, quite worried for his friend who didn't even ask for lunch, which was a first, and not a very good one. Something was out of place…

Suddenly, the red and black completely took over his mind, in a low voice, he snarled, eyes turned deep crimson, "Why'd you do it? Why'd you go and save Kaze?"

-----------------

Nya

Dark's gone crazy! XD What's gonna happen? Why'd it take me so long to update? Why's the Kuro-kaze not doing anything cool and scary? And whoa! This is the second fic I updated...in a day! XD And again I cannot post up review responds, I promise to for the next one though! >.O No I'm not just being lazy...oww the pain...need painkillers x.x buhbye


	13. Thirteenth Haunting

Haunted

Thirteenth Haunting:

"Why'd you save him?"

Krad blinked, "What are you talking about?"

Dark frowned and repeated coldly, "Why didn't you leave him?"

"What's wrong with you? Do you want _another_ dead student around? Someone in our own class nonetheless!"

"Shut up! You should've just left him to get what he deserves!"

Golden eyes widened, "Wha…what are you talking about? No one deserves to die in such a cruel manner!"

"No one but him!"

"Dark?" Dark growled and shoved the blonde out the door and onto the roof, into the pouring rain. "What are you doing?"

"You had no right interfering with his death…" By this time, Daisuke and Satoshi had ran to the door to watch. "If he was dead…then you'd be…you'd be…" _Mine._

Red eyes watched the scene through swirling violet-red eyes with a grin, it was so easy to manipulate humans through jealously…if light and dark were to be separated, then everything would be so much easier…

"Did you really want him to die that much?" When Dark didn't respond, the blonde stared at him in disbelief, "What's gotten into you? You _wanted_ him to die?"

"Me? What about you? Just because he was another one of your admirers, is that why you want him alive?"

"Admirer?"

Red eyes narrowed, this wasn't getting anywhere, it was going to have to use the deepest doubts and fears against the blonde… "Don't think just because your parents didn't want you around means that you have an excuse to do as you please! You're just some selfish little prince who thinks of no one but himself, do you have fun kissing up to people?" Krad didn't say anything, eyes wide with shock and hurt, but Dark wasn't finished yet, the demon inside him was still raging about, "Face it! Your parents didn't want you, that's why they left you behind! Do you even get letters from them other than checks? Gods! I don't blame them one bit for leaving you behind because honestly, you're just some greedy brat who loves attention aren't you?"

The blonde took a step back, "Dark…"

"What? You want me to apologize? What do you want? You know what? I hate you, I swear, I never want to see you again! You-"

Krad gritted his teeth, "Well if that's how you feel I guess I'm sorry for wasting your _precious_ time! If you hated me that much from the beginning then why didn't you just say so? What the hell, screw you!"

Then the blonde took off down the stairs, Daisuke and Satoshi watched in shock as Dark stood there looking completely emotionless. A moment later the redhead got up and slapped Dark as hard as he could, "You bitch!"

Dark blinked, he had never heard the redhead cuss before, "D-Daisuke?"

"How could you? How could you say all those lies to Krad when all he's done is take care of you? You know he saved Kaze because he didn't want anyone dead! And what do you do? You tell him all these lies and hit him where it hurt the most! You bastard! How could you do that to him?"

Amethyst eyes blinked, "What are you talking about? What happened?"

Now it was Daisuke's turn to blink in confusion, "W-what?"

"What just happened? Where's Krad?" Then his eyes rolled up and he fell unconscious.

------------------------

Krad had ended up running down the hallway and out of the school into the pouring rain, there, it happened. Him and Dark had their first real fight, and maybe their last. The blonde slowed to a jog, then a slow walk. Standing in the rain with his head down, he headed over to a bench and sat down, his clothes had become wet and soggy already and he watched underneath his bangs as droplets of rain slid off his hair.

Did Dark really mean all those things? He didn't get it, why would saving Kaze make him so angry? He simply didn't get it and hugged his knees as the rain continued pouring down onto him.

------------------------

The demon gave a wide grin, the team had been separated, the only thing it needed to do now was look for the other ones and kill them, simple enough. He left the scene and slunk off into the shadows.

------------------------

The two stood in the medical room waiting for Dark, who had bandages around his head to wake up, "I don't think it was Dark-kun…"

"Why?"

"Well first of all, he'd never say all that stuff to Krad-kun, even if he was really angry, and he didn't seem to have any idea what he did…"

Satoshi nodded in agreement, "True…but if it wasn't him then who was it?"

The idea dawned onto them but doubt soon followed, "It couldn't have been that demon could it?"

"I don't know Daisuke…"

------------------------

Krad stared at the ground through his bangs, replaying the scene to make sure he didn't miss anything, did Dark really mean those things he said?

_I hate you…_

He gave a soft groan and buried his head in his arms.

------------------------

There was a groan emitting from him as he sat up, damn his head hurt like hell… "What the hell happened?"

Daisuke looked over, "You're awake!"

Violet eyes blinked, unused to having the younger pair around him when he woke up, "What the hell? Why are you two here?"

Satoshi gave a glare at the taller boy for the rude greeting, "What do you mean why we're here? Is that the thanks we get for dragging you in here?"

"Satoshi-kun…"

"I _mean_, why are you two here?" He paused, "Isn't that what I just said? Am I talking slurred or something? Where's a translator when you need one?"

Blue eyes narrowed slightly, his mind working quickly to comprehend/decode Dark's language, it surprised him how stupid he was at times when the answer was so obvious yet he kept trying to think deeper…almost as though he expected Dark to be more complicated than he seemed. That'd be when hell froze over. "You mean Krad."

"Who else? So where is he? I can't stand you being the first thing I see when I wake up…" Dark paused again when he realized, "This isn't my house…my god, this is the school!"

Satoshi rubbed his temples and gave a sigh, "Brilliant Dark…just brilliant…"

---------------------

"Nii-chan?" Krad looked up with a frown, was the person talking to him? In front of him, the boy smiled, "It _is_ nii-chan!"

Golden eyes blinked and watched the boy through his bangs, "You again…"

The boy looked around, "Why is nii-chan sitting here in the rain? Where's the other nii-chan?"

"Hm?" He let his legs down and smiled, "Me and the other nii-chan had a fight."

"Oh…well I know what'll cheer you up!" Krad blinked, "You can come to my house for dinner! I'm sure kaa-chan won't mind!"

"You're inviting me to your house?" The boy nodded, "I don't even know you…"

"Well my name's Rai."

"I'm Krad."

"There! We know each other now! Come on!" He tugged at the blonde's hand, "You can change at our house! We have clothes that'll fit you! It's not healthy to stay in wet clothes! Kaa-chan can make us cookies!"

"U-un…" He let out letting himself get dragged down the street by the boy.

---------------------

"I did _what!_?"

"You had a spasm at Krad and now we don't know where he is."

Dark growled, "Why didn't anyone slap me?"

Daisuke frowned, "I did!"

"I meant before I spasmed."

"Oh…well we didn't know you were actually going to lose all your self-control…"

The violet haired boy sat up, "I'm going to go find him." Then a hand went smacking his bandaged head, "OW! You creep! What was that for?"

Satoshi scowled, "Okay, if your best friend just had a complete spasm at you, would you want to see him right now?"

"But I-"

"I _said_, **_would you want to see him right now?_**"

Dark pouted, "Probably not…"

"Good, that's the answer I wanted to hear."

"But-"

"Don't make me make you repeat yourself!"

---------------------

"What happened between you and the other nii-chan?"

"We had a fight." He had no idea why he was telling a child but oh well.

"Oh…"

Krad gave a little laugh, "I think he hates me now."

"No way!" The blonde looked down at the boy, "He doesn't hate you, he cares about Krad nii-chan a lot! I can tell!"

The blonde smiled and petted the boy's wet hair, "If you say so then…"

"Ah! We're here! Come in!"

The short pale-blonde boy stepped through the door with a smile on his face, drenching wet, he kicked his shoes off and headed inside to hear, "Rai-kun, okaeri."

He led the taller boy into the kitchen, "Hi kaa-chan!"

The lady turned around with a smile, "Ara, who's this?"

"This is Krad nii-chan! Can he stay for dinner?"

The brunette nodded, not losing her cheerful smile, "Of course, go dry off you two, Rai-kun, fetch your friend some of your brother's clothes."

Rai dragged the other blonde up the stairs, "Come on! Aniki's away right now so you can borrow his clothes! He ran into a room and dug through the clothes until he found a pair of jeans and a nice white shirt, "Here!" The boy tossed him the clothes and pushed him into the bathroom.

Krad stared blankly at the clothes before peeling off his uniform. When he came back out, the boy was smiling at him and he got dragged downstairs, "Kaa-chan made cookies for us! Come on!"

When they reached downstairs, the boy's mother sighed good-naturedly, "Mou…Rai-kun, you didn't comb your hair did you? Look at this! Goodness you're a mess!" She shook her hand and fixed his hair and straightened his clothes, and fixed his necklace too.

Golden eyes widened when they fell upon the golden crystal hanging off the chain.

---------------------

He pouted, "Can I go now?"

Blue eyes studied him offhandedly, "No."

More pouting, "How about _now_?"

"Sure."

He perked up, "Really?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Look outside."

Dark looked outside blankly, "Yea so?"

"It's dark and cold and wet outside, what makes you think Krad will be outside?"

The boy gave the younger two a funny look, "Who said he was going to be outside? _Of_ _course_ he's going to be in his own house…" The two glared at each other for a few minutes.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Dark rolled his eyes and snorted, his eyes traveling around the room, looking for and excuse, "Oh look over here! Oh no! Krad left his jacket here…so I might as well go and return it to him-okay thanks bye." Then he ran out the door.

---------------------

Krad nodded his thanks as he stepped back out into the rain, he sighed and headed back towards his own house. Staring at his feet, deep in thought, none of how he was going to deal with the mess that was his house. Rai really was lucky, having a caring mother like that, always looking after him with a smile on her face. He sighed and thought of his own parents off somewhere, far, far away...without him.

After awhile, he heard footsteps heading in his direction, down the street he could make out the dim silhouette of a person, as he approached, he could make out the tousled hair and scrawny figure. Finally, he recognized who it was, he blinked in surprise, "Dark?"

Suddenly, Dark called out to him, "Oi Krad! Look out behind you!"

----------------------

Nya

Happy birthday to Ashley! Yes I finally update! Ugh...so tired x.x If I don't update it's either because I'm stuck, or I'm busy, or I'm dying, or I'm dead, or my computer died, or school :( evil evil school...have finals coming up so yea...I know this isn't the best chapter...sorry :S Yea...Dark's easily maniputated and spazzes XP So...braindead... (dies)


End file.
